Liar Liar
by BlueThief
Summary: His smile was always real; he kept smiling like nothing was wrong. No one knew what was going on in his mind. Everyone believed his lies.
1. Chapter 1

He was suffocating. He had to get out of the gym. It wasn't because of the hard practice he was going though alongside his teammates. Images ran through his head, stopping midway the running to get the ball from the opponents' team.

"Kise, get together!" Kasamatsu yelled at the small forward.

The blond model tried to reply back, but his voice was caught in his throat. No sound came from him, less alone a reply as he leaned his hands on his knees, his eyes wide in horror.

"Kise?" Kobori stopped by his side and put hand on his shoulder. "Are-" Before he could ask him a question, the blond small forward flinched under his touch and took a step away from the centre. "Kise?" he called once more.

He didn't know when or how he calmed down. He raised his head and smiled his usual smile that instantly made everyone believe him. "Kobori-senpai," he spoke, his voice sounding more than normal. "Kobori-senpai is so nice being worried for me." His smile turned into grin.

"What are you saying, idiot?" Kobori flicked his forehead. "Get to play or Kasamatsu will kick your ass again for being lousy." He said and passed him by.

A hollow chuckle escaped Kise's lips and shook with head before following Kobori to get the ball back. The game went on, yet the images and thoughts didn't leave Kise's head. They hunted him like a lone prayer. And he didn't know how to get rid of them.

"Kise" The blond model heard his captain calling him and prepared for a kick that didn't come. "I would kick you for daydreaming in the middle of practice, but seeing you took the ball back, I won't." he growled. "But you better stop daydreaming or I will kick you with no hesitation next time." he threatened.

"Hai Kasamatsu senpai…" Kise grinned and scratched his head before looking at gym doors, seeing a long haired brunette, looking his way. "Ah, Anna-cchi came," he looked back at the black haired captain. "I am going now" he waved with hand.

"Don't forget the practice tomorrow morning." Kasamatsu called after him.

"Hai" Kise sang and ran to his childhood friend, who smiled upon his arrival. "Anna-cchi…" he greeted her.

"Hello, Ryouta," Anna greeted back and glanced at the team that was getting ready to leave as well. "Are you sure you wouldn't wait for them?" she asked and looked back at the blond model.

"No," Kise shook with head, his smile still present.

"You don't have to force yourself, Ryouta…" Anna spoke quietly.

Kise's smile faltered a bit and leaned on Anna's shoulder, stopping on his tracks. "Let me stay like this for a while…" he whispered, his voice quiet as he closed his eyes. Anna's lips turned up in a small smile and patted his head.

If anyone knew what was going on with the blond model that was well known in Tokyo and around, Suoh Anna was the only person aside from his two older sisters and his mother. He only showed his real expression, emotions, to her and no one else. No one ever saw him with eyes empty like a dessert, except Anna. But even there were days when even she didn't know his fake smile that was on his lips.

The two friends were walking down the street when they stopped in front of public bathrooms. Kise looked at Anna as she gave him a quiet nod before he disappeared inside of men's bathroom. Anna leaned on the wall and looked around, observing people passing by.

Kise has for a while already changed in one of the public bathrooms near his school, which was at the same time not so near. He didn't want his teammates to see the small bruises that were covering his back or chest that would instantly make them alarmed of the blond's doing. And he always came first to the club room, where he changed before going into gym, where he practiced his shots.

And there was one thing everyone took a notice off, even those that didn't go to Kaijou and knew the blond model. Anna and Kise hanged out with each other quite much. Anyone would think they are dating, yet the truth was always far from that even when Kise was questioned about his relationship with her. He would always say she is nothing but a childhood friend, with whom he always hangs in their free time despite they weren't in the same high school. And his childhood friend she was.

Coming back out from the men's bathroom, Kise wore his usual school uniform and grinned at his friend. "Ready?" he asked, walking to her.

"Of course," Anna smiled in reply before the two followed towards their home that was in the same street.

Anna was living in the apartment below Kise's and she knew what was going on one floor above Suoh family. In fact every Suoh family member knew of the situation in Kise's apartment and despite their knowing they couldn't do anything. They could just watch as the blond teen fakes his smiles every morning when he came to pick up Anna.

Reaching Anna's apartment, she quickly opened the doors and put the bag by the closet. "Mom, I am going with Ryouta on his shooting." She called.

"Won't you eat anything?" Her mother called from kitchen before she appeared on the hallway, greeting the two children. "Hello Ryouta," she smiled.

"Hello, Suoh-san," Kise's smile returned back on his lips, but this time it was real.

"I told you many times you can call me by my first name." Mrs Suoh chuckled. "Won't you eat anything before you go?" she looked from Kise to her daughter. "There is enough food." She added.

"We won't," Anna replied. "We are already running late." She frowned when she saw the time and was ready to turn around and leave, but her mother stopped her.

"Wait a second then," she spoke and disappeared inside the apartment. Kise and Anna looked at each other, both shrugging, and looked back at Mrs Suoh, who came back, holding a bag. "At least eat these sandwiches I made few minutes ago." She smiled and gave the bag to Anna.

"Mom-" "Please," She overtook her daughter. "Eat these sandwiches, okay?" she caressed Anna's cheek before smiling at Kise once more. "Have a safe trip." She added and watched the two childhood friends walk towards the stairs. Her smiled fell when the two disappeared behind the corner. "What has that boy done to deserve a father like him?" she asked herself quietly before going back in the apartment.

"Look this way, Kise" The photographer called for the blond's attention.

Kise blinked few times before turning his head, looking at the man. Anna was quietly standing beside his manager, who was narrowing her eyebrows. She knew the manager was starting to get a bit suspicious of his actions, but she didn't want for anyone to find out about his state. Not when he doesn't want for anyone to know about his personal life.

"Great work today," Manager smiled at the blond model when he walked to two women that were waiting for him. She handed him water which he happily took. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Kise took a quick glance of Anna, who was quietly standing beside before looking back at his manager. "Fine," he answered and took a sip. "Ah, drinking water always refreshes me." He grinned.

"Geez, Kise," The manager sighed, shaking her head. "You were daydreaming a lot today. You should stop if you still want to get calls." She said with a gentle smile before turning to Anna. "Apparently they also want you, as always. Do you want to take few pictures with Kise?" she asked.

"I don't want them to be published anywhere, thank you." Anna politely declined.

"What about as memory of two childhood friends?" Kise asked, his grin widening. "Come on, do it for me…" His lips formed a pout that no one could ever resist.

"Fine…" Anna rolled with eyes. "But only as memento," she pointed at him, shooting him half glare as he hopped to the photographer and asked him if he can take few pictures of him and Anna.

The photographer more than willingly accepted.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Anna looked at Kise in worry. "You know you can always sleep in my room or call me even if it is in the middle of the night, right?" she asked, while standing in front of the building they lived in.

"Mm," Kise nodded with a half-smile. "Thank you, Anna-cchi…" he said.

The two walked inside and stopped in front of Anna's once more. "I have practice tomorrow, so I will be going earlier." Kise looked at Anna.

"It is okay," Anna smiled. "Just…be safe, okay?" she said and hugged him tightly. "I am always here for you…" she whispered.

Kise's eyes slightly widened before he looked to the ground. **I don't deserve any of this…** He thought and wanted to pull away, but didn't find any strength. He couldn't pull away. "Thank you…" he replied in quiet voice.

Anna pulled away and smiled once more. "See you tomorrow." She waved and watched Kise walk towards stairs that led to one floor higher.

Moments later she walked into her apartment and it was just a matter of time before she heard noise. Yet none of it came. It surprised her and even made her worried, but there was nothing she could do. Sitting on her bed in her bedroom, she stared at her phone, deciding if she should send him a message or not.

At the end she did. And reply came soon after.

 _I am fine, Anna-cchi. You don't have to worry (^_^)v_

Was what his message said and she believed it though for some reason she felt restless until she fell asleep. There was no noise coming from the upper floor that night.

Next morning, Anna went to school as usual, though alone. She couldn't wait until she saw Kise once again. She was going to Touo Academy and she also knew Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. She was friends with the two and hanged around each other quite much in the breaks.

And once Anna was done with her school for the day she went to Kaijou High once again. It was her daily routine. Waking up, going half way to school with Kise before they parted their ways. Kise went towards Kaijou while Anna towards Touo. They texted each other during breaks or classes, depending what was going on and before they knew it, the classes were over and it was time for Kise's club activities. Anna wasn't in any club, though her name was seen in basketball's club as manager right under Momoi.

The moment Anna came to Kaijou, she was bombarded with Kasamatsu's yelling. Not at her, but at his team. He was furious and she wondered why. Looking around the gym, she couldn't see the blond teen anywhere. Narrowing her eyebrows, she stepped in the gym, making her presence seen.

"W-where is Ryouta?" she asked no one particular, but anyone could guess to which this question was spoken to.

"Shouldn't you know?" Kasamatsu faced her. "He didn't come in the morning to practice and he wasn't at school." Anna's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "What is happening to him?" he growled in slight annoyance.

Without saying a word, Anna ran out of the gym and towards her home. Her restless feeling only grew strong by each minute until she reached the flat. She ran up the stairs, not minding her father, who startled when he left their apartment.

"Anna?" he called, but narrowed his eyebrows seeing fear completely visible on her face as she ran one floor higher. He followed her though he knew where she was going and stopped right on the corner, not wanting to make himself visible.

"Ryouta, it is me…" Anna knocked on the doors of Kise's apartment.

There was silence before shuffling was heard. "Anna-cchi?" It was Kise on the other side.

"Ryouta, open the doors." She called. "Please, open up the doors." She begged and after a moment of complete silence, a sound of doors unlocking was heard. The doors opened slowly as Kise stared to the ground. Anna's eyes widened and covered her mouth.

"R-Ryouta…" She whispered in a choke before cupping his face, her dark eyes looking over the dark bruise and swelling that covered his left eye. "Why didn't you call me?" Her eyes showed nothing but pain and regret that she didn't check up on him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryouta was quietly sitting on Anna's bed, staring at the ground as she tended his bruises on his chest and face. He didn't want to meet her gaze less alone look at her. Not after she saw what a mess he was. All he thought of was how to get out of their apartment and go back into his.

He gritted his teeth, hissing second later when she gently pressed on the cut that was seen on his collarbone. "Sorry…" He heard Anna whisper.

He looked at her and spotted her eyes welling up. He wondered when everything started to fall apart. He wondered when his father became abusive with words, less alone to raise a hand on him. He wondered how his mother and sister are doing. And yet he couldn't help but feel anger and guilt inside when he saw that Anna knows what is going on.

"I brought some warm cocoa and some pancakes." Mrs Suoh walked in the room, her eyes falling on Ryouta's bruises.

Ryouta looked away, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. A quiet sigh escaped Mrs Suoh's lips as she kneeled beside Anna and caressed Ryouta's cheek. "It is okay, Ryouta," she spoke, her voice gentle. "Everything will be fine." She smiled. "Takeshi will have all the evidence and he can help your mother take custody over you. Your suffering will end—"

Ryouta's golden eyes widened. "No" he claimed and looked at her. "No" he held her hands, shaking his head.

Anna frowned at his outburst, but she expected him to react that way. "Ryouta—"

"Please don't, Suoh-san. Please…" Ryouta begged. "If dad hears of this, he won't be very fond of it." He bit his lower lip. "I am sure if no one says or does anything it will be okay." He forced a smile.

"Ryouta…" Mrs Suoh caressed his cheek and pulled him in a hug. "Let us help you…" she whispered.

Ryouta faintly smiled before pulling away. "I appreciate it a lot, but I have to decline." He said and dressed his shirt. "Thank you for tending my bruises, Anna-cchi…" he looked at the brunette, standing up.

Anna also stood up alongside her mother. "Won't you stay?" She asked quietly.

"Thank you," Ryouta shook with head. "I better go back home before dad comes back." He said and walked out of her room.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Suoh tried once more. "You know Takeshi is always prepared to help you." She stated a fact.

"Thank you again, Mrs Suoh." Ryouta bowed and walked on the hallway. "I appreciate your concern…" he added before he disappeared behind the corner.

Anna bit her lower lip before she looked at her mother. "I want to transfer to Kaijou, mom…" she said, making her eyes slightly wide.

"I knew you would say that." She smiled and caressed her cheek. "I will talk to your dad and we will see, okay?" She said.

But neither of them realized that Ryouta was leaning against the wall, hearing everything. His eyes were wide at the sentence—wish—Anna has made. He felt relieved, yet for some reason he didn't want her to come to Kaijou. He wanted her to stay where she was – at Touo Academy, beside Aomine and Momoi.

His hand turning into a fist, he closed his eyes and let out a breath he was holding. Opening them second later, he walked upstairs into the apartment where he lived with his father. Everything was dark the moment he stepped inside and he preferred it that way.

Making his way into his bedroom quietly, he closed the doors behind, and sat on the chair by table to do his homework from the day before. He opened the notebook and read the sentence in Japanese before thinking how to write it in English. Biting on the pencil he heard the doors unlocking and unconsciously tensed up.

His golden eyes looked at the doors of his bedroom, biting his lower lip when the heavy footsteps came closer and louder. It stopped right in front of his doors, something he feared every time.

"Ryouta," A male voice called out for him. "Are you inside?" He asked.

"Y-yes," he stuttered and covered his mouth second later. He quietly cursed as to why he didn't pretend he wasn't at home, but remembering the consequences, he quickly shook his head.

There was silence for a moment. "I met Anna on the hallway." Ryouta's eyes widened. "She said you are doing your homework." He said and held the doorknob, opening the doors. Ryouta unknowingly gulped as he looked into the light brown eyes of a brown haired man, in late forties. His eyes fell on the open notebook and pen in his hand before looking back at his son.

"Did you eat?" It was a simple question that sent shivers down Ryouta's spine.

"Yes," He lied.

Silence was present once again as Ryouta's father quietly stared at him. A quiet nod of confirmation was seen a minute later as Mr Kise turned around and left the room without a word or reply.

A sigh of relief escaped Ryouta's lips before his eyes fell on a phone that lightened up in silent mode. It was his manager and he knew if he answered it, he will get an earful from her as to why he sent her a message that said he couldn't go to work today. He turned off his phone and went back on doing his homework. Yet his thoughts were elsewhere.

What seemed like an eternity to him was only an hour before he ended his homework. Closing the books and putting them in the bag for Monday he stretched his arms up in the air. He looked at the window and saw it was still midday before he looked on his phone only to see missed calls and text messages.

Standing up, he walked to the window and opened the curtains; covering his eyes when the sun almost blinded him. He blinked few times to adjust to the light and looked at the street below. People were outside, either just walking or children playing with each other before his eyes caught on familiar people.

"Aomine-cchi…" he murmured, not believing his eyes before he looked at doors. **Is dad still home?** He wondered and gulped as he took careful steps to the doors. He opened them and poked his head out, his ears trying to pick up any noise. What greeted him was nothing but a silence.

"It is okay, Ryouta…" He murmured to himself and walked out of the room. "He isn't at home… He isn't at home…" He kept repeating one sentence over and over again until he made sure he was all alone.

He jumped when he felt his phone vibrating in his hands, completely forgetting that he was holding it the whole time. He looked at the caller and saw Anna's name written on it. Gulping and looking around once again, he hesitated for a second more before he picked up the call.

"Anna-cchi?" he called quietly.

"Hey Ryouta," He heard his name on the other side. He let out a breath he was holding unknowingly. "I was wondering if you want to come out to play basketball for a while. Satsuki and Aomine came and it would be us against them." She said.

He perked up in a second, his lips turning in a wide smile. "Sure," He replied. "I just ended homework and I will come. Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh, in front of the flat." Anna answered. "We will wait here, okay?" she said.

"Okay," he replied. "I will be down in a minute." He added and hanged up before he walked back into his room. Opening the closet, he took out the sweats together with a shirt and quickly changed before he grabbed his phone alongside with keys on night table. Without thinking about eating he left the apartment and ran down the stairs.

"Kise-kun," Momoi widely smiled at the blond.

"Momo-cchi," Ryouta grinned before he looked at Aomine. "Aomine-cchi," He greeted.

"Tch" Aomine clicked with tongue. "I could be reading Mai-chan if Satsuki didn't drag me out." He scratched his head and looked away.

"Don't be so mean, Dai-chan." Momoi huffed while Anna quietly looked at Ryouta, who nervously laughed. "You should play with Kise-kun every now and then; and not just Kise-kun but with Kagamin and Tetsu-kun too." The pink haired Touo manager crossed her arms.

"It is okay, Momo-cchi," Ryouta spoke. "If he doesn't want to play let him be." He smiled. Momoi looked at Ryouta before she looked back at Aomine and hit him on the arm. Aomine grunted and looked at his childhood friend with a glare.

"Let's go," Momoi turned and linked her arm with Anna's while with other she held Ryouta's hand. "Let's leave ganguro to go back to his Mai-chan." She said and without a second glance started walking.

Ryouta looked at Aomine, who gawked at Momoi before following them. He laughed quietly as he looked back in front. On the way to the basket ground he talked with Momoi and Anna while Aomine was quietly walking behind. He didn't mind about what happened last night. It was already over and right now, all that mattered to him was to have fun with people he called friends even if only one knew of the situation he was in.

-:-

His words stung. He kept hearing them even now when everything was over. His hands were shaking, covering his ears as he sat on his bed, crawled in a ball, his body slowly rocking forward and backwards. The words he said were repeating in his head over and over again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to keep his thoughts away.

" _It is your entire fault!_ "

It was just one mistake.

" _How can you be so stupid?!_ "

He didn't mean to break the glass.

" _Now who is going to pay for that glass!?_ "

 **I will pay. I will pay …**

" _Why can't you do anything right!?_ "

 **I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry …**

His breathing hitched when he heard footsteps coming right towards his room. His golden eyes looked at doors, hands shaking even more before the doors were kicked open. His light brown eyes showed nothing but anger, rage that scared him even more.

"You good for nothing brat!" Ryouta flinched at the raised voice and tried to crunch even more than he already was. "You never do anything right! I told you to make dinner and what did you do!? You made shit!" He threw plate at Ryouta, barely missing his head. "It is already enough that I have to keep listening to people trying to get your autograph and bothering me at my work!"

Ryouta's hands were shivering as every word his father yelled at him got stuck in his head, not wanting to leave no matter how much he tried to think of anything else.

"You were with her again, weren't you?" Mr Kise's voice became quieter. Ryouta flinched at his question and change of voice. It scared him even more. "You were with her, which is why the dinner tastes like shit." He raised his finger and pointed at his son. "I will get her. I will get Anna and you will never see her again." Was everything he said before he left the room, slamming the doors behind.

Ryouta's eyes were wide, his face pale as his childhood's friend face appeared in front of him. "A-Anna-cchi…" He stuttered and looked around the room, trying to find his phone. "I-I have to c-call her…" he stammered and fell off the bed, still searching for his phone.

He heard the door slamming and he started to panic. He didn't want his friend to be hurt because of him. He didn't want to see her cry. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave him like his mother and sisters did.

Finding his phone on the ground by his closet, he unlocked it and searched for Anna's number with shaking hands. He hoped his father still hasn't reached her apartment. He knew she was home alone and that both of her parents had to leave on a meeting, which only made him worried and nervous even more.

"Ryouta?" He heard Anna picking up the phone. "I heard your father yelling. Are you okay?" she asked, her voice filled with worry and fear that Ryouta could recognize it anywhere at any time.

"A-Anna-cchi…" He stuttered her name and paled even more when he heard her murmur: "Wait, someone is knocking."

"NO" He screamed. " **Anna, don't open the doors!** " He screamed, hoping she heard him.

"Ryouta?" She was surprised by his scream, but was back on the phone. "What is going on?" she asked.

"J-j-just lock yourself and don't open the doors!" he replied, his eyes fixed on doors. "D-don't open to a-anyone a-and call your p-parents." He was a mess as he went with hand through his hair, pacing up and down the room. "Don't open to anyone, okay?" His voice was now quieter.

"Okay…" He heard her reply. "Do you want me to stay on the phone?" She asked in quiet voice that slowly calmed him down.

"It is…okay…" He murmured, stopping on his tracks. "It is okay…" he whispered and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Anna was quiet on the other side, but he could still hear her breathing. "Do you remember when we first met in the kindergarten?" Anna asked after a moment of silence on both sides. "You were so excited to meet with new friends." She tried to change the topic; to enlighten the mood.

"You were quiet…" Ryouta murmured, smiling at the memory. How could he forget that day? "You moved from Osaka that month and everyone was so afraid to approach you because of the dialect."

"I was afraid too you know." Anna huffed. "Going away from all the people I knew into a place where I knew no one… It is hard to get used to it." She murmured. "But I guess if it weren't for you at that time, I still wouldn't have a friend." She said with a chuckle. "Thank you, Ryouta…" she added in a whisper.

Ryouta's eyes widened at her whispered sentence before his lips turned up in a small smile. "Any time…" He replied back and looked through window, day slowly turning into night. And then it just came to him; out of nowhere. "Anna-cchi…" he called her name.

"Yeah?" She asked, quietly wondering what he has in mind.

"We are friends, right?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Of course," She replied in a second, which made him smile once again.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" he asked once again, this time his voice even quieter.

"Of course I wouldn't. What is going on, Ryouta?" she asked in a worry.

"Would you…" He hesitated, biting his lower lip as his gaze fell to the ground. "Would you do anything for me?" He may sound greedy and selfish, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know before he asked her the question that just popped in his head.

There was silence on the other side and it made Ryouta anxious and nervous. Did he say too much? What if she doesn't want to talk with him anymore? Is he expecting too much from her? Will she tell his father? Will he lose her like he lost his mother and sisters? There were so many questions running in his head that when Anna replied, he only heard one letter.

"Eh?" he murmured, shaking his head.

"Yes," Anna repeated. "I told you, didn't I? If you need anything, tell me and I will do it. If you are lonely or need a shoulder to cry on, call me and I will come. I am here and I will always be here for you, no matter what." She said with confidence that made Ryouta relieved. "What do you need?" she asked quietly, knowing that there was something bothering him.

Ryouta raised his head and looked straight at doors, still not hearing his father. He wasn't at home yet—that was a good sign. "Anna-cchi…" He called her name with determination.

-:-

His light blue eyes were staring at a photo of Kise Ryouta in a monthly magazine before his gaze fell on his classmate and friend that sat up on his chair in front of him. Neither of them spoke a word as he looked back into magazine, continuing to stare at the photo.

"What'cha lookin' at, Kuroko?" Kagami spoke before taking a bite of his sandwich and glancing at the magazine. His eyes widened and almost choked. "Is that…Kise?" He gulped and looked at Kuroko.

"What is wrong?" He asked after a moment of silence when Kuroko didn't reply. "Kuroko?" he called.

"It is nothing," Kuroko closed the magazine.

"Oh right," Kagami remembered. "Riko said we have a practice match against Kaijou next weekend." He grinned. "Do you think we can beat them this time around too?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami. "No way,"

Kagami's eyes widened. "Oi, Kuroko, don't joke around." He called and glared after the light blue haired teen, who stood up and left the classroom. "Tch" he clicked with tongue and glanced at the magazine. "On the second thought, I haven't seen or heard from Kise in a while. What is up with him these days?"

* * *

 **Note:** I am so sorry for not updating this story in ... like ... almost six month /laughs nervously/ Truth be told I had to edit the second chapter because my friend said it would start getting boring and I don't want that. I want for readers to enjoy this fanfiction and the idea of me to wreck happy-go-lucky characters. And on the other hand, I started with college in October and things just got busier and busier, yet here I am, finally updating.

I will most likely update every month-I will try-so the next chapter will be on at like...in the beginning of February, around that time if not before.

And of course. Thank you for reviews, follows and favourites. Reviews are welcomed, thank you for reading and don't worry, I am not intending to stop updating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I apologize it took me so long to update. If I'm honest I was thinking on how to continue after realizing that I need a way to get "rid" of Anna. Not really rid of, but she is now moreover a minor character. The main character is Kise and this fanfiction is about Kise and his friendship with Kaijou and Generation of Miracles. This chapter may look rushed, but it had to be done. From now on I will go steady and focus more on Kise.

* * *

" _You said you know me better than anyone. Did you think it wouldn't work the other way around?"_

Is what Ryouta remembered from the match between Kaijou and Touo as he sat on the ground staring up at Aomine, who was arguing with Momoi while Kagami and Kuroko stood beside, with the red haired teen trying to interrupt but with no success till now. **How weird…** He thought before he flinched at coldness that was pressed against his cheek. He turned his head and saw Anna, smiling down at him and holding a bottle of water.

"Something to cool off." Was everything she said and kneeled down by his side before looking at two childhood friends. "They are arguing again." She laughed lightly.

Ryouta looked back at Aomine and Momoi with a smile. "They do." He agreed and caught Kuroko's stare. He immediately became self-conscious as he turned his head away, not wanting to see his wondering eyes that were suddenly interested in him.

"Ryouta?" Anna called.

"Aaah maybe we should go home now." He jumped on his feet and reached out his hand to Anna, who looked at him with wide eyes. "It is getting late and your mom said you are visiting your relatives in Osaka." He grinned.

"Why do you always remember such…useless things?" Anna scowled and took his hand, Ryouta pulling her off the ground. She dusted her sweats and looked at her friend, who was still grinning. "Stop grinning so much…" she murmured and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Ryouta laughed before he looked to the side and startled seeing Kuroko standing right beside them. "Don't scare me like that, Kuroko-cchi." He called with a pout and opened the bottle, wanting to drink some.

"I apologize for suddenly appearing by your side, Kise-kun, but I have been here for the last minute." Kuroko calmly replied making Ryouta choke on the water, which gained Aomine's, Kagami's and Momoi's attention. "And it isn't my fault you didn't see me." **When you usually do.** He added in his thoughts, his light blue eyes watching Ryouta's every move.

Ryouta looked at his former teammate before he looked at the other three. "Why didn't you say something then?" He looked back at Kuroko, who simply shrugged, making the blonde groan. "Either way, it was a nice game today." He said, his lips instantly turning in a smile.

"What are you saying? Nice game?" Aomine went with hand through his hair. "If I wasn't paired up with you and Bakagami we could even win."

"We won twice." Ryouta instantly replied. "You are always so mean Aomine-cchi…" He murmured and hugged Kuroko. "At least Kuroko-cchi played with me today." His smile grew only wider as Kagami glared at Aomine, both of them arguing in a matter of seconds.

"Kise-kun, you are crushing me." Kuroko spoke.

"Ah, sorry," Ryouta's smile wavered as he pulled away. He looked at Anna, who was walking towards the bench where their things were on.

Kuroko quietly stared at Ryouta before he spoke. "There is a practice game between Kaijou and Seirin in few days."

Ryouta's head snapped to Kuroko, his eyes wide. "When?" He asked.

"Next week." Kuroko answered.

"Oh, right…" He nodded, remembering Kasamatsu mentioning a practice game against someone. "Well then," He smiled once again when Anna walked back to them, handing him his bag and jacket. "We need to go now."

"What about Maji Burger?" Kagami spoke, making the three look his way. "Aren't you coming with us?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Not hungry," Ryouta grinned as Anna smiled. "Thanks though," He said and waved. "See you next week then." He added and before anyone could stop either of them, the two were already out of their reach.

"What is up with him?" Aomine murmured to himself as he stared after Ryouta, who was now talking with Anna.

"He is acting weird…" Kagami frowned. "Didn't he say before we should go to Maji?" he looked at Kuroko.

"He did," The light blue haired teen answered. "But it seems like he is busy." He said and turned to Aomine, Kagami and Momoi. "Should we go as well?" he asked, taking basket ball from the ground and threw it to Aomine.

Aomine caught the ball. "I am starving." He said and started walking towards gates, Kuroko, Kagami and Momoi following behind.

Ryouta and Anna were walking down the street, laughing at the play that he played not too long ago. Anna playfully pushed him in the shoulder making him pout before they laughed as they reached the flat where they were living. They walked up the stairs, not wanting to take the elevator which would make them go each ways sooner.

"Come on, Ryouta," Anna grinned at the blonde, who was behind her as she jumped few stairs up. "You look like an old man, who can barely walk up the stairs." She laughed and squeaked when she looked behind and saw Ryouta right behind her.

"Who are you calling old man?" Ryouta asked and ran after her before they reached the floor where Anna was living.

The two of them stopped in front of doors, catching their breath. Everything was quiet as they looked around. No one was on the hallway **and** home, which was lucky since seconds later laughter was heard on the hallway. Now there wasn't any reason for the two of them to laugh, but just being in each other's presence made their days much better. And that is why Ryouta was glad he had a friend like Anna.

"Well then," Anna smiled and straightened up. "I will call you tomorrow when we reach Osaka." She said.

"Of course," Ryouta grinned, but widened his eyes seconds later when he felt her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Come on, don't make me feel bad for not teasing you more." He teased, which gained a playful hit from the brunette, who rolled with her eyes. "Okay, okay," he laughed and messed her hair which only made her groan. "Say hi to your grandma for me. And enjoy your weekend there." He added.

"You too," Anna smiled. "If anything happens, you know my number." She said and walked to doors. Before she opened the doors, she looked at Ryouta one last time. "You know you can count on me, right?"

"Same goes to you too," Ryouta replied with a smile as he walked backwards to stairs. "Now go, you still need to pack." He grinned when Anna groaned and opened the doors. She waved with hand and Ryouta watched her disappear behind the doors. His grin faded a bit, but remembering the day it was brought back on as he turned around and walked up the stairs completely oblivious to the ominous feeling in his stomach.

Ryouta woke up with a startle when he heard doors slamming. He looked towards window before looking on his phone. It was only three in the morning, but he was suddenly wide awake as he heard curses that belonged to no other than his father. He felt a shiver ran down his spine as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard doors slamming once again.

He turned on his back and stared up into ceiling. Putting arm over his eyes, he let out a quiet sigh and tried to fall back asleep, but it didn't come no matter what he tried. At the end he was staring into his phone, going through pictures he had. He tried to laugh quietly when he came to funny pictures of him and Anna—both of them making weird faces or when he took a picture of her unknowingly as she was busy with something else.

And before he knew it, it was already Sunday morning.

Ryouta stood from bed and stretched his limbs as sun shone through the curtains, lighting up his room even if just for a bit so he could see where he was walking to not trip over. After all, he was never really fond of morning sun, but he did love sun setting behind the tall buildings.

His golden eyes fell on his phone that lit up and his lips instantly turned in a smile, knowing from who it was. He unlocked it and his smile only widened before he shortly laughed. "You are funny as always, Anna-cchi." He said and typed a reply. He knew they had a long day ahead, but he still couldn't wait to see her in school the next day.

Walking out of the room and into kitchen, Ryouta flinched when he saw his father sitting by table, on his usual seat, and reading newspapers, his breakfast in front of him. He gulped and quietly observed him for few seconds before he spoke. "Good morning,"

Ryouta's father didn't put down the newspapers or look at him. All he did was gave a quiet nod, telling his son he wasn't in mood for anything despite coming back at three in the morning. He turned the page and took his cup of coffee in hands.

Ryouta quietly passed him by and opened refrigerator, trying to be as careful and quiet as he could. He quickly took out food before he also took cutlery and walked to his seat, beside his father. He was quietly sitting beside, making his breakfast and remembered the text message Anna sent. He smiled, oblivious to his father, who was observing him from the side.

Minutes later, while Ryouta was eating a toast, his father put down the newspaper, but still didn't say anything. Ryouta glanced at him, but said nothing and if he was being honest he liked this atmosphere, where his father was his usual self—not trying to belittle him or make him feel even worse with words or just his look. And if anyone asked him which day he liked the most, he would definitely say Sunday.

"I saw Anna leaving before." His father spoke, breaking the silence.

"She went to Osaka, to visit her grandmother." Ryouta answered with small smile.

"Is that so?" he murmured and raised his cup of coffee to his lips. "How is school going?" He asked after seconds of silence.

Ryouta was surprised, but he didn't show it. "Okay," He replied. "We have few exams next month and a quiz next week." He wasn't sure why he told him that. Perhaps it was the fact that he was used to answering on his questions or because deep inside he was afraid to turn calm Sundays into heated days.

"I see," Mr Kise murmured once again.

Ryouta gave a quick smile as he took another bite of the toast. Silence occurred in the kitchen and neither of them spoke anymore. It was then, when he finished eating, that Ryouta was met with ominous feeling in his stomach. He narrowed his eyebrows, wondering if it was the toast's fault or perhaps because of milk. But the feeling didn't go away and it only grew through whole day.

He was sitting his in his room, going through the subject for Math before his phone rang, announcing a message. He smiled as he took it in his hands and unlocked it, only to feel his smile widen at the name he knew too well. He opened the message and he could see his own smile, reflecting on the screen, disappear along with the colour of his face.

He stared at his phone before it started ringing, the same name on the screen. He didn't know if he should answer or just let it ring. He knew Anna won't give up easily if he doesn't pick up, but he felt betrayed. He felt every hope die with the text message he read.

It happened in a second that anger overtook him and hanged up instead. He didn't want to see her name or hear her voice so he turned off his phone before he threw it behind on the bed. He didn't want to talk with her. He trusted her and believed her when she said she will stay by his side.

Standing up, he left his room without taking his phone and stormed on the hallway. His father was sitting in living room, watching television, before he looked at his son, who put on his shoes before slamming the doors behind himself. He quietly looked back at television where a football game was playing.

Ryouta was walking down the street, not knowing where he was going and he was oblivious of Kuroko and Kagami, who were sitting in Maji Burger. He just walked and walked, ignoring everyone, anger not subsiding even for a second, but he just felt angrier as he thought more of it.

"Ki-chan" He heard Momoi's voice behind and he suddenly stopped, frozen on the spot.

He turned around and saw Momoi and Aomine. She was breathless as she stopped in front of him and Ryouta had a feeling what this was about. Catching her breath, she looked at the blonde and smiled, but he didn't smile back. His expression was unreadable and even Aomine felt there was something wrong with him.

"Ki-chan," Momoi started and just when she was about to continue, Ryouta overtook her.

"If it is about Anna, I don't want to hear it." His voice was colder than he thought and the look of surprise on Momoi's face only approved his thoughts that she indeed only stopped him because of her. Which meant that Anna definitely talked with Momoi **and** Kuroko.

"She is sorry," Momoi said, not trying to go around the bush. "She wants to talk with—"

"I don't care, Momoi." He raised his voice as he overtook her again. Momoi flinched when he didn't call her with a nickname he had for his friends. "If she was my friend she would have at least say that her grandmother is sick and that there is a chance she will have to go back to Osaka. I trusted her."

"Kise" Aomine called, anger visible in his eyes and heard in his tone. "She didn't know it was this bad." He took a step forward as Momoi looked from one to another, hoping they wouldn't end in physical fight. "If you picked up when she called you, we wouldn't go through this trouble to follow you."

"Then why did you follow me?" Ryouta stared at Aomine, not even trying to break the eye contact that only grew fiercer.

"We followed you because Anna is worried you are going to do something stupid." He replied. "And I guess she was worried for nothing since you are acting like she cheated on you when the two of you weren't even together. She has her own life, Kise, and she doesn't have to tell you everything. Let her have some space."

Kise clenched his jaw and made a fist. "I am giving her space." He said through clenched teeth. "Tell her I am completely fine and that she doesn't have to worry about me anymore." He added and turned around to leave.

Aomine stared after Ryouta's back as Momoi tried to call after him. She glared at her childhood friend, who looked at her with look that obviously told her it wasn't his fault. Looking back after Ryouta, she bit her lower lip before she felt a drop on her cheek. She looked up into sky and realized it got dark as it slowly started raining. Looking in front, she parted her lips to call after Ryouta, but he already disappeared from their sights. Closing her mouth she turned around, sadness expressible in her eyes as she ran towards the closest shelter with Aomine so they wouldn't get drenched.

And for a reason unknown to her, she felt restless and she knew it was nothing good.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryōta wasn't sure if it was seen on his face or not, but when he walked into school on Monday morning not one of the girls approached him. He was glad that they gave him space and didn't call his name, though for some reason he would rather see them act like nothing was wrong, so he wouldn't be bombed with questions at basketball practice. But then again he couldn't blame them either. If not one approached him, he must have had an expression hard enough to keep even some of his classmates away.

"So boring…" Ryōta murmured to himself as he scribbled in his textbook in the middle of lunch break. He leaned his chin on his palm, his golden eyes suddenly fixed more on the dark clouds outside. It was obvious it would start raining any moment. He wanted to check his phone, until he remembered he left it at home. Another sigh left his lips and he did nothing but continue staring at the skies even through the rest of the classes.

Walking towards changing rooms, he heard voices from the gym, letting him know that the club activities already started. Taking his time to change, he stayed in changing rooms for a while more, staring at his feet.

" _Ryōta, come on. You have to enjoy not just play. You are not a robot."_

He gritted his teeth and stood up, leaving the room. He didn't care. He didn't and no matter how many times he repeated it over and over again, he still found himself thinking of her. And he hated those moments.

"Kise" Coach called for the blond, who just walked in like he had no care at all. The players halted for a moment before they continued. "You are late. Where were you?" Coach asked and narrowed his eyebrows at the Kaijō's ace, who obviously didn't care even if he already missed almost half.

"I came, isn't that enough?" He replied and looked around the gym, already seeing Kasamatsu's look hardening at his words.

Coach Genta didn't say anything for a moment before he spoke. "Go warm up. You are joining the yellow team for a game." He said and watched the blond walk away to start warming up. Crossing his arms, Genta quietly observed Ryōta. He didn't say a word, even though he would gladly tell him to pull himself together, but he knew it wouldn't help.

It was unusual for him to be late on a practice. Even when his ankle was hurting, he would rather play than just sit on a bench and watch others practice. And he wondered where his enthusiasm did disappear to. He felt himself slightly glad that the Seirin's coach asked for another practice game, just like the last year. Yet he did wonder what will happen this time around.

"Kise, pass," Kobori called.

Ryōta glanced his way and saw him alone while he was against two players. Looking back in front he narrowed his eyes and took a step back. It was just a mere seconds, but the two players found themselves on their knees as Ryōta passed them by. Kobori narrowed his eyebrows, confused, but said nothing before he followed him from behind.

The whole time Kasamatsu said nothing as he was in the opponents' team. Even though he alone cornered the Kaijō's ace, just so he could pass, the latter always found one way or another to pass the captain. To everyone it was obvious he didn't want to play as a team and it irked Kasamatsu. Ryōta was fine one week ago, yet now? It seemed like he was the same like one year ago before they lost to Seirin.

"Where is that idiot?" Kasamatsu walked into changing room, angry and irritated even more than before. Yet all he saw were faces of everyone except a certain blonde player. He narrowed his eyebrows. "Where is he?" He asked no one particular.

"He already left." Moriyama answered and dressed up his shirt. "Maybe he just has a bad day," He continued. "Or he is just stressed since exams are coming up. Just let him go for today and if he will still want to play on his own then you can approach him before Seirin's game or before if you want to…" A shrug was seen as he took his bag.

Kasamatsu let out a sigh. "He better have a bad day…" he murmured and decided to change instead. But he knew there was something more than just a bad day.

Ryōta was walking down the street, towards his home completely oblivious of the time. He knew his father wasn't home yet and he was glad. He didn't want to see him now and let him know that Anna's departure was affecting him. He had to pretend he was fine even if he wasn't.

 _He would just laugh in your face._

Ryōta stopped on his tracks and looked around, his eyebrows narrowed. Shaking his head he quietly continued his way home.

Standing in the elevator, he stared up at the ceiling as he waited to get on his floor. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes, already knowing his manager will tear his ears off and question why he even has a phone. It was way too soon for him to break down just yet. He had to hold on for a while more so no one could question him anything. He had to hold on even if that means faking a smile every morning so no one could ask him what is wrong.

Walking through the doors into apartment, he took off his shoes before looking around. Everything was brighter than usually and his eyes quickly fell on a clock that was on the wall, staring right at him. He felt blood drain from his face as he stared at his father, who was standing in front of him.

"Not only that you don't do lunch, you are getting home late?" His father spoke, neither of them moving from their spot. "If you are going to be so carefree why don't you leave?" He asked, his voice ever so calm and it nerved Ryōta. "Why don't you go to your mother then and your sisters? I don't need you."

 _He is right…_

Ryōta's eyes widened.

 _Why do you look so surprised, Ryōta? You can go whenever you want to go. Leave this apartment. No one is stopping you. Why are you even staying here? Do you think you deserve all this?_ A laughter in his head made the blond shiver. _You deserve more than this._

"Wait, I have a better proposal." Ryōta's father smiled. "Why don't you go to Suoh? You two are childhood friends, aren't you?" he asked and took a step closer. "Oh but wait, she left." he continued, his smile mocking Ryōta. "She went back to Osaka, leaving you behind. What a friend she is. If I were you I would cut all ties with her and just be a son good enough for your father." He spat the last sentence and all Ryōta managed was to run.

"Yeah, run away like a useless son you are!" He heard his father from behind. "No one needs you either way." The doors that slammed behind only made Ryōta run faster down the stairs not even bothering to worry if he slipped.

He didn't want to see his father now. He didn't want to listen to him and his remarks that he heard every time he did something wrong. Without even realizing that it slowly started to rain, he just ran. He tried, he tried so hard to stay strong, to not let his father's words affect him so much and now that he was outside he felt disappointed in himself. The lies "I am fine" he said so many times were taking its toll on him.

The rain was heavy as Ryōta came to a stop in front of familiar fast food restaurant. He stared inside, rain drenching him to the bones, at the two teams that most likely met on the way. He looked at the captain of Kaijō that was telling something to Moriyama, before his eyes fell on Seirin's shadow. His gaze softened at Kuroko's usual blank expression and then looked at Kagami, who was glaring at Nigou.

Did no one see they sneaked him in?

 _Look, they are all happy without you being there._ The voice spoke again. _No one needs you._

And he laughed. A hollow laugh the made him pity himself as he went with hand through his wet hair. "What an idiot…" An idiot indeed. Turning away, he walked from where he came from, not even bothering to find a shelter. After all, what was the use when he was already drenched.

"Oi Kuroko," Kagami groaned at his teammate. "Tell Nigou to stop eating my food."

"You should eat faster then, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered calmly before he turned towards the window after seeing blond hair with the corner of his eyes. "Kise-kun…?" he murmured to himself and not a moment later his attention was Kagami's question to Kasamatsu.

"Oh right, where is Kise?" Kagami took a fry and ate it before going for another. "I thought he was late or something…" He murmured.

"He has a bad day," Moriyama answered before Kasamatsu could even open his mouth.

"Bad day?" Kagami widened his eyes as Kuroko narrowed his eyebrows. "That is a first one." He said and shrugged moments later. "Is going to play on Friday?" he asked.

"If he will act the same like today, then he will have to sit out." Kasamatsu spoke, Kaijō's team suddenly going quiet. "What?" he looked at them. "You don't think coach will let him off for that?" He asked with a frown.

"He will probably be back to normal tomorrow." Kobori said and sighed moments later.

"He better be…" Kasamatsu murmured under his breath.

The Seirin's team quietly looked at Kaijō, wondering what is going on, yet no one wanting to ask. Kuroko looked back towards the window, where he thought he saw his former teammate. It was weird, everything was weird. And for some reason, Kuroko didn't like this.

-:-

A sneeze startled Kaijō's basketball team. Everyone looked at the source and saw Ryōta making his way into gym, a scarf wrapped around his neck like he was freezing. "Yo," He raised his hand and grinned.

"You are late, again." Kasamatsu spoke and walked to small forward. "And sick…" he added when he eyed the blonde from head to toes.

"Sorry," Ryōta sheepishly smiled and scratched his hair. "I got caught in the rain yesterday after going home from photo-shooting." He said and quickly added, "But don't worry, I will be fine till Friday." He saluted, his smile ever so wider.

Kasamatsu stared at him for a moment before he sighed. "Just take care of yourself, idiot. Now go home and get better soon." He said and frowned when he saw the blonde flinch for a second. **Must be imagining things.** He wondered to himself as Ryōta greeted the rest of the team before he left.

"Told you he will be back to himself." Moriyama approached the captain. "It was just a bad day…"

"That ended with him sick." Kasamatsu ended Moriyama's sentence. Moriyama quietly shrugged in reply before they went back on practicing.

Ryōta was standing outside the gym, staring n front as he heard the short conversation between Moriyama and Kasamatsu. A sigh of relief left his lips, glad that they managed to think it was just a bad day. He squinted his eyes, an urge to sneeze suddenly made him run away from the gym so no one would realize that he was still there.

Only when he was far enough he dared to sneeze. But just like he thought, he started coughing instead. "I hate being sick…" He murmured with hoarse voice as he walked into Maji Burger. He wanted to order something to eat, but having no appetite he only ordered a milkshake before he went to sit down next to window.

 _You are pathetic._ The voice scoffed in his head. _You didn't just caught a cold but you also ordered a milkshake when you so obviously know it won't help you get better? Pathetic_

Ryōta shook with head and looked through window, trying to ignore the voice. "Hm…" He hummed when he saw students laughing and walking together. He wanted to roll with eyes, yet didn't have any strength to do so. Sipping through the straw, he saw a shadow on his right side and before he could even turn his head to the side, to see who came, he sat down in front of him. Ryōta's eyes widened at Kuroko, who was quietly sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

"Kuro—" Before he could call his name, he sneezed and groaned in annoyance at his throat that started itching him. "Kurokocchi…" He managed to grin at his former teammate.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko greeted back, his light blue eyes looking right at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryōta asked and took a sip of milkshake only to wince at the sharp pain. **I shouldn't have ordered milkshake…** A shiver ran down his spine before he looked back at Kuroko. "Where is Kagamicchi?" he asked and looked around, searching for a red haired teen, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Getting tormented by coach," Kuroko answered with his expressionless face that made Ryōta shiver once again. "I was joking," he said moments later and took a sip of his vanilla milkshake. "I don't know where he disappeared to." He said and looked through window.

"Oh…" Ryōta nodded and slowly pushed his drink away. He didn't feel like drinking it anymore.

Silence occurred by their table. Kuroko was staring through window, while Ryōta was leaning his chin on his head, looking at people in the fast food restaurant. Neither of them spoke a word and Ryōta liked it that way. He knew Kuroko was there for some reason, but he honestly didn't want to know. He just wanted to sit there in silence.

"Are you going to play on Friday?" Kuroko asked after a while.

"Eh?" Ryōta murmured and looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, the practice game?" he asked. With Kuroko giving a small nod, Ryōta continued. "I hope," He smiled. "I want to play though." He held for his neck. "For some reason I don't think I will be okay till then." He said and looked down.

Kuroko looked at Ryōta and tilted head to the side. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

The blonde raised his head and shook it with a smile. "I always manage." He grinned, followed with a cough. "I will just stay in bed for a day or two…" He said and stood up, realizing it was getting late. "See you on Friday, Kurokocchi." He waved with hand and left, his—not even half empty—milkshake left on table.

Kuroko quietly stared after Ryōta, but didn't follow him though he wanted to.

Ryōta kept sneezing on the way home, feeling even worse than in the morning. Once he reached his destination, he took off his shoes, glad that he was finally home. Since he came earlier than usually, he walked into kitchen to prepare some lunch for himself and his father, who was still at work.

With every passing hour he felt weaker and all he wanted was to lie in his bed and sleep. And he did fall asleep after taking a shower. He stood in bathroom and stared at his pale face that was much paler than Kuroko's. Taking a quick warm shower, he closed his eyes, letting water stream down his back. He let out a breath he was holding and leaned on the cold tiles in front for support to not fall.

He heard his phone ringing from his bedroom and he wanted to get it, but he liked to be in a shower. Few seconds later, the ringing stopped. Ryōta opened his eyes and decided it was enough. He turned off the tap and took a towel to dry himself. He looked into mirror again and was slightly relieved to see he got a bit of colour back. With a small smile he left the bathroom.

Once in his bedroom, he opened the window, to let the fresh air in as he dressed up warmly. He sneezed few times and he swore he heard a laughter. Despite looking around for the source, he couldn't find the person that was laughing and he didn't mind much either. Just as he was about to go into bed, to take a short nap, a doorbell rang.

His golden eyes fell on his bedroom doors, eyebrows narrowed and waited if the person will ring again or not. When there was another ring, Ryōta quietly walked on hallway, wondering who it could be. It wasn't his father, he knew. And neither was Anna, she was in Osaka. Could it be Kuroko? Or Aomine?

 _Keep dreaming, Ryōta, keep dreaming. You know none of them will come. They don't even know where you live._

The blonde winced and for a moment he hesitated. Shaking his head he held for the hook and unlocked the doors. For some reason he still hoped it was one of them even though he knew the chance of happening was small. He opened the doors, his gaze on the ground before he raised his head and widened his eyes. His lips parted, but no sound came as he dumbly stared at the person in front.

"Ryōta…"

* * *

 _Note:_ I just want to say that the updates might be even slower. It isn't because of college ( though partly yes ), but mostly it's because Kise is a hard character to write. At least right now. I don't know why, but while writing this chapter it was so hard.. I hope you will still like it. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Your reviews make me so happy as they did help me get back on continuing the chapter. I apologize for not updating in such long time. But I am glad that you like it._

* * *

It was Friday and the Kaijō team wasn't its usual self. They were anxious and it was obvious their thoughts were somewhere else than in the game. Kuroko looked around, expecting to see the blond model coming out of nowhere with his bubbly character, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wondered what could have possibly got him occupied, since he said days before that he will come.

"Sorry I am late." There he was.

Everyone's attention was on Ryōta, who came running into gym, no sign of being sick. He walked to Kasamatsu, who was looking at him before he disappeared into changing rooms after coach Genta told him to change. Kagami grinned, knowing Ryōta will play, while Kuroko quietly observed him. There was something odd about him.

" _I am sorry for asking you this, Tetsuya, but can you please watch over Ryōta?" Anna's voice was quiet over the phone. "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't want him to hate me more than he already does. But I beg you, if there is anything abnormal, tell me and I will come with the first train."_

Kuroko remembered Anna's call the same day she left. He wondered what was going on with his former teammate now that he watched him more. His smiles were forced on times and there were also moments when his smile faded before he laughed it off as Kasamatsu scolded him. He wanted to know what was going on with him, yet he knew Ryōta would only hide himself even more if he approaches him out of nowhere.

"Are you alright?" Kobori asked Ryōta when he came back. "You were absent for whole week." He said.

"My cold got worse, but now I am all better." Ryōta grinned and thumbed up. "Sorry for worrying you, senpai." He added.

"Just watch over yourself, okay?" Kobori sighed before they walked on the floor, ready to start playing.

During the whole game, Ryōta knew that Kuroko was observing him more than he usually did and he felt uncomfortable despite trying to play and act as normally he could. Genta could see he was still hesitating to pass to others and he had no idea what he should do. Just what has gotten into him? He wondered and he wasn't the only one.

"Kise," Genta called when Kasamatsu had the ball, ready to continue playing. The blond looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "Come out," He said, making his eyes wide along with everyone else as Kasamatsu narrowed his eyebrows.

Ryōta quietly left the field as he was replaced by Nakamura. He sat by Genta's side and with a frown watched the game. He wondered what the reason was to be called out of the game, when he tried to do everything like he usually did just to be in. He looked at Kagami and made a fist. He wanted to play with him, one-on-one. He wanted to give his best, yet here he was, sitting on a bench for some stupid reason he had no idea about before he looked at coach.

"You are playing like you did when you first came." Genta spoke, still looking in front. "You know the third years came to practice just for one more game before they fully turn on studies to be accepted into college they want to go. Seeing you play like that, is there something I should know about?" he asked, not averting his eyes from the field.

"No," Ryōta answered before he comprehended what Genta asked. "There isn't anything to worry about. I just had a headache, nothing else." He said and stared in front.

 _Hah, you almost got caught._

He flinched at the voice inside his head.

 _You are lucky you speak before you think. At least now…_

Ryōta frowned, but didn't show it. "Can I go in or am I out of the game?" He asked and looked a coach, who looked at him.

They stared at each other before Genta let out a sigh. "Go in, but don't make me regret it. Even though it is a practice game." He said and watched Ryōta happily jog into game. **For a while more. If it continues, you know you well be subbed out.** He thought to himself and narrowed his eyebrows, seeing the small forward being himself once again. **Then again, you never know with him…**

Everything was normal. Ryōta was back to his cheerful himself that was always trying to get an attention of anyone of his friends and Kuroko thought he was just imagining things and that this was nothing but because of Anna's departure. He knew the two of them were close to each other and he himself was surprised and shocked when he heard she moved back to Osaka, yet he couldn't do anything.

And just like that the attention Ryōta received became the same as before. With the third years gone from the practice, as they studied, and Kuroko paying him less and less attention like he did before, no one realized the strained smiles he put on every day. No one realized the light in his eyes was gone as the days of his façade on his face turned into weeks. No one heard the voices like he did and he knew it was all in his head.

Ryōta was sitting on a bench on bus station and stared in front of himself, watching the people passing by. No one paid him much attention and he was glad they didn't. He didn't want to talk with anyone and neither did he want to see anyone familiar. It has been a month since the visit of the person he least expected, and he kept recalling the talk in his head so many times he could even repeat it to the last word if you woke him up in the middle of the night.

 _His eyes were wide as he stared in front of himself, at the almost spitting image of himself. He stumbled backwards, his lips parted, having no idea what to do, less alone what to say. And before he realized, the doors were slammed closed._

" _Ryōta," The woman called and knocked on doors. "Open the doors, please." She begged._

 _Ryōta closed his eyes and shut his ears. He didn't want to see or hear her. "Go away" He called loudly, but he knew she wouldn't stop._

" _I am not leaving until I say what I came to tell you." He heard her voice in his head and it made him sick. "Open the doors, please." She called, her voice going quieter. "You are hurting too much if you keep staying by his side. Come live with us, I beg you…"_

 _Anger rose inside him and he opened the doors, startling her. "Then why did you leave?" He asked and he saw her take a step back in fear. "Why did you leave me all alone when you know how much it hurts just being in his presence?" He didn't back down and before he knew it, he was crying. "You are a liar, like Anna, leaving me alone and not even calling me or answering my call when I needed you the most. I would rather live with someone who at least talks to me, even if it is nothing but words that hurt me, than with someone, who would ignore me."_

" _Ryōta—" And before she could say anything he closed the doors and locked them._

" _Go away, I don't need liars, and people that ignore me by my side." He said and disappeared into his bedroom._

His gaze fell on the road in front, cars driving fast. He heard himself laugh quietly, having an urge to stand up and just disappear.

 _Do it_

There it was again. Yet his expression remained the same. He numbly stared in front, sitting quietly as people continued to pass by, no one paying him much attention. It was so funny to him as he wore nothing but sweats and shirt. They all acted like he was just someone—a troublesome student or a student with no money.

 _Come on~_

The voice sang, very closely to his ear.

 _Just stand up and take few steps forward. No one would really miss you._

Ryōta shook with head and let out a sigh. Raising his head a bit, he saw two teens, laughing as they ran in front of him before his eyes fell on Midorima and Takao, the latter pedalling on bike and pulling whatever that thing was. Ryōta didn't pay much attention when his phone started vibrating, yet he still took it out and looked at the caller. He wanted to laugh, but all that came out was a snort.

The call stopped and only now did Ryōta see how many unanswered calls there were. They were from his teammates and classmates along with Kuroko's. And among those calls were also messages from unknown number. He didn't need to guess twice to know to whom that number belonged to.

 _Ryōta, answer my message. Please – Nana_

Without a second thought, he deleted the message along with the rest. After he was done, he looked at the time before turning off his phone and putting it back into pocket. He stood up and looked around, seeing Takao snickering at Midorima, who was obviously sulking. A hollow laughter was heard as he turned the other way and started walking back towards the apartment.

 _You do know avoiding your family will only get worse, don't you?_

"So?" He spoke in quiet voice. "Why should I get along with people, who left?" he asked and looked to the ground, not wanting for anyone to recognize him.

 _N'aw, our bright model is all alone~_

The voice cooed in his head. He gritted his teeth and paced up his walking. The last thing he wanted was to break down in the public. **Shut up.** He hissed.

 _I am the only one talking with you at such times yet you push me away._

There was a tsk and Ryōta could bet, whoever was in his head was also shaking their head.

 _It is no wonder everyone treats you like a fool._

Ryōta stopped walking, his eyes wide. Fool? Him? Everyone sees him as a fool? All this time?

 _Aaah… So you thought they hung out with you because they wanted to be your friend?_

A scoff. It sent shivers down his spine and without wasting another second, he dashed into a run before he reached the apartment. His father was away on a business trip for a week already and it was a perfect disguise to stay away from everyone.

Walking inside, he locked the front doors before disappearing into his dark room. He lied in bed and pulled pillow over his head, thoughts running through his head, trying to catch each other. "A fool…" He murmured to himself unknowingly.

 _A perfect fool if we are already talking about it._

The same voice spoke and Ryōta shook with head, trying to get it out, despite knowing he can't. It was all in his head, he knew too well. He didn't want to annoy Kuroko—

 _He would think you are being delusional and would just toss everything you say, to him, aside. Why would you even want to be with someone like him?_

Ryōta frowned as he turned on his back and stared up into ceiling. **He never listened to me either way. Always taking me for a—**

 _Fool_

"No…" He shook with head. "Kurokocchi is okay. He is my friend. He wouldn't leave me all alone. I know he wouldn't." he murmured, his eyebrows narrowed as he listened to himself. The way his words slipped off his tongue so easily scared him.

 _Of course he wouldn't, but Ryōta… You are treating him as a friend. Does he treat you the same? All that time when he let Aomine kick you in the shin or told you to shut up because you were loud._

Ryōta flinched.

 _Not to mention, when you only wished Midorima good luck, he replied with—_

"Die…" Ryōta ended instead before laughter was heard. He caught himself laughing as he sat up and went with hand through his hair. "Ah really…" He murmured and looked at the photo that was on table.

 _They never thought of you as a friend._

"Shut up…" He murmured and closed his eyes.

 _You always had to clean after them._

"Shut…up…" He gritted his teeth.

 _When you wanted to go with them, they left you behind._

"They didn't!" He yelled and glared at his reflexion in the window.

 _Aomine never played with you for real as he never thought of you worthy enough._

"Shut up!" He jumped on his feet and approached his reflexion that was laughing and speaking like those words in his head were what he said to himself.

 _You replaced Haizaki, but who got worse off?_

"You don't even know why he left!" Ryōta argued back.

 _Are you sure?_

The reflexion tilted head to the side, his golden eyes staring right into Ryōta's.

 _Are you really sure I don't know, Ryōta?_

His whole body was shivering as he clenched his fist, trying to control himself; trying to think of something else. "Think of something else. Think of something else. Think of something else…" His eyes were closed as he repeated one sentence over and over again.

 _I am inside you. I have always been. We are one._

"No…" He shook with head. "You are just my hallucination. You are not real." He said, his eyes still closed as he didn't want to see his own reflexion, his knuckles turning whiter by every tight clench.

 _Stop running away from me! You know of my existence ever since your mom and sisters left! If there is anyone to blame it is_ _ **them**_ _! Blame them! Blame the so-called "Generation of Miracles"!_

There was mocking heard in his own voice as he found himself speaking.

 _Blame them! They are the reason you are like that! They are the reason you are being treated like crap by your own father! Look what your mother did when she left. She gave a reason for your father to take his anger out on_ _ **you**_ _. Now that she is gone, you are the victim, Ryōta. If you don't want to see the truth then I will make you see it._

His voice was deep, deeper than usual and the blond knew what was coming. He prepared himself for the words, yet each and every sentence was like a punch in his face. But he continued to remain silent.

 _The girls only want you because you are famous and have looks. None of them ever treated you as a friend. Your mother wants you back now so she can continue where your father left. You are a mistake, Ryōta. Everything is better if you aren't here. You should go. Leave. No one would miss you._

 _You are pathetic._

 _No one wants you._

There were two different voices that he recognized in a second. **Aomine and Kasamatsu-senpai…** He choked.

 _Look even coach told you to not play in the next games. It is just a matter of time before he kicks you out of the team._

Ryōta frowned and opened his eyes, seeing his reflexion grinning at him.

 _What? Do you think he wouldn't do that? You don't answer your manager's calls. You don't answer your sisters' messages. Or your teammates'. Do you think he wouldn't kick you out? You are nothing special._

"Shut up…" He gritted his teeth, his hands becoming numb from the tightness.

 _Your life was already screwed the moment you were born. You bring nothing but bad luck._

Ryōta looked to the ground, at his feet, shivering. From fear or anger, he didn't know. Not that he particularly minded. "Shut up" He repeated.

 _You should have never been b—_

Before he knew it, his right hand was bleeding as the inside window was shattered on the ground. He parted his lips, a choking sound coming from his chest before he took a step forward and winced when he stepped on the glass. He knelt down and with shaking hands started picking up the broken glass.

"I-I should clean up q-quickly…" He murmured and stood up, without minding the pain in his hand and foot. "I s-should… uh…" He looked confused as he looked from one corner of his room to another. His hands were shaking, his breathing hitched and the moment he looked at the picture of him and his team, everything went pitch black.


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine was never the guy to worry about someone to the point of visiting their place, where his friends lived. Now don't take him wrong. He was worried when he received a message from Kuroko, saying he couldn't reach Ryōta since the day before and even Midorima sent him a message that the blond wasn't playing in the practice game against Shūtoku. He had a weird feeling as he quickly typed a message before calling Momoi.

An hour later, he stood in front of the flat, looking up at the window that was covered with the curtains. He didn't pay much attention to Momoi, until she thought aloud that he hasn't been on any photo shooting lately either. Now that mostly caught his attention. Ryōta wasn't the guy to miss anything. Something was wrong.

Knocking on the door, Aomine groaned when there was no answer, less alone any footsteps from the other side. He knocked again before pressing the doorbell, Momoi telling him to calm down. A pack of newspapers along with letters caught his attention before he heard the elevator open.

And old woman walked out and looked at two teens before at the door where they stood in front. "If you are looking for Ryōta-kun, he won't open the doors no matter who you are." She sighed.

"Eh? Why not?" Momoi asked in confusion.

"He shut the doors on his manager when she came to check what is with him." The woman answered. "Though last night, it was a bit louder and I am certain that his father hasn't come back yet so they couldn't have argued again." She frowned.

"What do you mean again?" Aomine spoke. "Do they argue?"

The woman eyed them sceptically. "You are what? His friends and don't even know he argues with his father?" she asked. "The whole flat knows that Ryōta-kun's relationship with that man is as bad as you could imagine." She said and walked down the hallway.

Aomine stared after her, his eyebrows narrowed before he turned back to Ryōta's apartment. Momoi looked at Aomine in confusion when he took a step back. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Getting in." was his simple reply before he kicked the doors open, Momoi's eyes wide from shock.

"Dai-chan" She called horrified, but the darkness from the apartment made her lose focus as she looked inside. Her eyes fell on broken picture frame and broken plate and unconsciously walked inside, Aomine right on her feet. "Ki-chan?" she called and carefully stepped over the broken things.

Soft breeze of the wind came from a room with half open doors and the two didn't need to guess twice it belonged to Ryōta. It was their first time in his apartment and they didn't expected a place full of broken things. Momoi was the first to approach the doors and pushed them open, her eyes widening the moment she spotted the blond teen, lying on the ground, his bloodied hand right beside his head.

"Ki-chan" She called horrified and rushed to his side, Aomine stopping on the doorway, too shocked to move. "Ki-chan," Momoi gently shook him. "Are you okay?" she asked when she saw him flinch.

Ryōta slowly opened his eyes and looked at Momoi, who was kneeling on his right side. "Momo-cchi?" he called before they snapped open. "What are you doing here?" he ignored the pain in his head and hand, his eyes falling on Aomine, who took a step in.

"Are you alright?" Momoi asked. "You haven't been responding to anyone's messages so Dai-chan and I came to check on you." She said and held his hand, but like he was burnt with fire, Ryōta retreated it. "Ki-chan?" she called in quiet voice.

"Leave…" He spoke quietly, standing on his feet, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"What are you saying? We need to treat your—"

"I told you to leave." Ryōta raised his voice, his eyes showing nothing but anger. Momoi took a step backwards in fear.

Aomine was by her side in a matter of seconds, his eyes never leaving Ryōta. "You won't talk like that to Satsuki, Kise." He spoke in harsh tone.

"Or what?" Ryōta looked straight into his eyes. "You barged in here without anyone's permission and then you threaten me in my own home?" He scoffed. "So daring…" He mocked and turned away, holding for his arm. "Leave. I won't say it again."

"K-Ki-chan…" Momoi looked at Aomine startled as he grabbed her hand and turned around to leave the room. "Dai-chan," She called and tried to free herself, but as she looked at him clearly, she could see the way he gritted his teeth and gripped tighter on her hand. Looking back at Ryōta, her eyes caught on the way his shoulders started shaking and for the first time she felt helpless.

She wanted to help Ryōta, but the way he was in, she knew he wanted to be alone.

"Satsuki," Aomine called and stopped when they reached playground. Momoi looked at his back that stood in front of her. "Don't tell anyone."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to argue, but he was faster.

"For Kise…" He said in quiet voice, but loud enough.

"But Dai-chan…" She called softly.

"We don't know what is going on. Maybe we are misunderstanding something or overlooked a fact that could explain anything, so we shouldn't rush into this." He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. "Promise me Satsuki. Don't do anything reckless."

Momoi quietly nodded. "Shouldn't we at least tell, or mention, to Tetsu-kun?" She asked.

Aomine hesitated. "Not yet…" He spoke after a minute. "Until we find out what is really going on, don't tell anyone." He said and started walking away, but stopped once more. "Also," he looked at her from the side. "Can you check at Kaijō and see what is going on?" he asked.

"Mm" Momoi sadly smiled before they both continued their way, their thoughts on one and same person.

-:-

Ryōta was panicking. Completely forgetting about his injury, he started cleaning the apartment after realization that he was out cold for almost twenty-four hours hit him. His father was coming back today and he broke a window as the doors hanged on the doorway, trying not to fall down.

A curse left his lips, Aomine in his thoughts as he tried to repair the doors. The last thing he needed was his father coming home into a messy apartment. He looked at his phone that was lying on the ground. He knew it was turned off and had many missed calls from his manager to his classmates, worrying if he was alright. A hollow chuckle escaped his lips as he sat on the floor and leaned back on his bed, looking up into his ceiling.

Missing classes, being out of the team and not doing any photo shooting will get him in a lot of problems, he knew. But he certainly didn't want for anyone to see him like this. Remembering the worried look on Momoi's face and anger that crossed Aomine's face when he told them to leave him alone, he knew that just in mere minutes, or hours, his apartment will be full of them. He could hear their mocking, Aomine saying he was just looking for attention, Kuroko telling him to pull himself together and stop playing a victim and Midorima saying that there is someone who has it worse than him. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, not wanting to see anyone even more.

He wanted to disappear.

-:-

He felt weird. Sitting by table, slowly eating dinner that he prepared while listening to papers being turned over, his father reading and taking a spoon of food every now and then. Ryōta wasn't sure if he should start the conversation or not as his father seemed to be in a rather good mood than usually.

"How was the trip, father?" He spoke after a moment of silence.

Mr Kise seemed startled and surprised, but it only lasted for a second. "It was alright," he answered and put the papers down, focusing on food in front of him. "I was promoted, so I won't be home so frequently anymore."

Ryōta's eyes widened. "C-congratulations…" he stammered before he realized he will be alone more. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not, but didn't pay much attention to it for now.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning again, so you don't have to make breakfast." He said and Ryōta quietly nodded, deciding to leave the topic there.

The next day, he felt even weirder. His father was still at home when he left, but when he reached school, he expected his classmates and the team to approach him, but neither did. Looking around in confusion, he saw Moriyama and before the latter could greet him, Ryōta left. He was afraid to meet with anyone that knew more about him.

Classes and lessons made him a bit calmer. Knowing no one would approach him or send him any messages, he felt relieved even if just for a moment. As he thought more about the subject and tried less on other things, his thoughts still went back to one and same question. **Why didn't Aomine and Momoi tell anyone?** It made him anxious, but calm at the same time.

He didn't know what to think and if he should ask them or not. He was afraid to ask anyone else as well, though everyone started to look at him in different way, quieting down whenever he came closer or passed by. He didn't need to guess twice to know they talked about him.

"Kise-kun," A homeroom teacher called for him. He raised his head and looked at her. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" she softly smiled.

Ryōta quietly stood up and left the classroom, as it was lunch break, following the teacher down the hallway. His both hands were in his pockets, his head lowered as he hated to look at anyone. The girls that usually followed him, quietly stood on the side, following his every move and not one didn't miss the dark circles under his eyes.

Mrs Yamazaki, the homeroom teacher, sat on her seat in the office and looked at Ryōta. Some teachers gave the teen a sympathetic look while others ignored both of them and continued with their work.

"You were absent for last two weeks," She started.

 **Ah, so it was two weeks…** His thoughts trailed off, homeroom teacher's voice slowly tuning out. **I thought it wasn't so long, but then again what can I do? I don't really care either way…** A quiet sigh left his lips.

"Are you listening to me?" Her voice snapped him out.

"Yep," He popped the last letter and gave on of his wide, usual smiles.

Mrs Yamazaki leaned on table and sighed. "Kise-kun," She called and looked straight into his golden eyes. "I asked you if you have any problems at home." She said and the smile completely disappeared from his lips. "I know it is hard being a model and your father working all days, but—"

"You don't know anything, Mrs Yamazaki." He spoke in cold voice that made her shut up and look at him with wide eyes. Teacher on the other side also raised his head and looked at Ryōta. "I am fine," He smiled once again, every sign of his coldness gone. "Everything is fine at home, I was only sick, nothing else. You don't have to worry~" He sang and added: "If that is all, can I leave?"

"Y-yes…" Mrs Yamazaki seemed startled at his behaviour. She watched him in silence as he bowed and left the office.

"Are you alright?" The teacher in front of her asked.

"Y-yes, just…" She trailed off. "He is acting weird, yet the same." She said.

"Well, he was thrown out of the regulars in the team." The teacher looked at doors.

Mrs Yamazaki let out a sigh, but said nothing and turned back to her table. "I will keep an eye on him for a while. If there is anything that I find wring, I will call his father." She said and took in a deep breath, returning to her work for class after lunch break.

Ryōta cursed and gritted his teeth. He felt something was odd when his homeroom teacher kept giving him glances throughout the lesson, but didn't pay much attention to it. Turning around the corner, he bumped not person, another curse leaving his lips.

"Kise,"

His eyes widened when he looked up and saw Kasamatsu standing in front. "S-senpai…" he called. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering.

"I was on the way to ask coach about the next game, since Hayakawa is absent." He said and carefully observed Ryōta's expressions that has changed from surprise to poker face. He couldn't read him like he used to. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he grinned. "Oh right, how was the game against Shūtoku? Who won?" he asked.

"We managed to win with one-point difference." He answered.

"Heee?" Ryōta hummed and tilted head to the side. "Then they don't need me anymore?" he asked with a smile that unnerved the captain.

"What are you saying? They need you in the team, so stop fooling around and come back." Kasamatsu groaned.

Ryōta laughed. "Why are you so overworked if I am in the team or not?" he asked, his smile still present. "You should focus on your entrance exams more than about basketball. Also, they can do much better if they won against Shūtoku. I don't see a reason to go back."

"What the hell are you saying?" Kasamatsu nearly snapped, annoyed by the way Ryōta talked back.

"I am only stating the truth, senpai." Ryōta calmly answered. "On top of that why would I even play with this team when they are focusing more on teamwork either way?" he asked with a shrug and walked away, his smile disappearing from his lips and eyes turning back to coldness.

Just before he reached his classroom, his phone vibrated, announcing a message. Taking it from his pocket, he frowned before his lips turned up in a smile, completely forgetting what happened the day before.

 _One on one after school at the usual playground._

Ryōta stood by the gates, leaning on them, before he straightened up when he saw the guy he was waiting for. "Ready to lose, Aomine?" he asked with a smirk.

"Only in your dreams." If Aomine was surprised by his normal greeting, he didn't show it. "Satsuki will be the judge." He said and glanced at his childhood friend, who awkwardly stood behind.

"Fine by me…" Ryōta shrugged and walked inside the playground and towards one of the benches, while Aomine followed behind.

Neither of them spoke a word, less alone about the day before, though Momoi quietly observed the blond and followed his every move before her gaze fell on his right hand that was bandaged. She bit her lower lip, but startled when she caught his glance on her. She looked away, unable to forget the coldness in them.

"Well then," Ryōta turned to Aomine, his smirk coming back. "Ready?" he asked.

"More than you can imagine." Aomine replied with same smirk.

"You flatter me." The blond murmured and jumped when Momoi threw ball in the air.

Momoi watched the game from the side, biting her lower lip, remembering what Hayakawa told her in the morning when she met him. **Why was he thrown out from the regular spot?** She wondered before her eyes slightly widened when she saw Ryōta using the same shot as Kuroko right from the start.

Aomine was caught off guard. "Already in zone?" he asked and grabbed the ball from the ground.

"Well, I don't want to lose against you anymore." Ryōta shrugged. "You shouldn't go easy on me just because my hand is bandaged, Aomine." He said.

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows before he laughed. "You are right." He said and tilted head to the side. "Don't regret later if you get hurt."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Ryōta snorted. "You are horrible at them…" he commented, but widened his eyes when Aomine passed him by, but quickly reacted.

-:-

Aomine stared at Ryōta, who stood in front, looking down on him as ball rolled over to the side. Momoi's eyes were wide as she stared at two players before a smile spread over Ryōta's lips.

"I guess that is my win." He spoke, mocking heard in his voice.

Aomine clicked with his tongue and stood up. "Don't get so full of yourself." He said and grabbed the ball. "It was pure luck." He didn't want to admit his loss. Looking at Momoi, he could see the confusion in her eyes as he himself was confused. "Oi, Kise," he turned back to the blond.

Ryōta looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ryōta seemed surprised by his question and for a moment Aomine could see the pain in his eyes before it turned into a smile that was always on his lips. "What are you saying?" he laughed. "I have never felt better."

And Ryōta believed his own lie more than others.

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows, but sighed. "Call Tetsu. He has been trying to get you for the last few days." He said.

"Mm," Ryōta nodded. **Now that I don't call and send them messages like I used to, they all want to hang out with me.** He mentally scoffed.

 _See,_

The voice in his head spoke, making the blond slow down.

 _They only hang out with you because you are a model and famous. They don't care about you at all and now that you won against Aomine in one on one, don't you feel better?_

Ryōta straightened up, looking through the fence at people and students passing by before looking at Aomine, who was talking with Momoi about the homework. He felt like a rock has been lifted off his chest just for a bit, but he felt better. It felt great and he didn't want the feeling to go away.

 _Now all you need to do is focus on your goal._

 _ **Defeat everyone.**_

Aomine felt shiver run down his spine before he looked at Ryōta, who was smirking. Narrowing his eyebrows, he replayed the whole game in his head. **That play style…** He grabbed his bag and ball from the side, turning to the blond, who looked at him, smiling like nothing was wrong. **What the hell is going on with you, Kise?**


	7. Chapter 7

**No, no, NO this wasn't supposed to be happening.** His thoughts were busy as his focus kept going from and to, his hands shaking, teeth gritting hardly, his hands making a fist under table, knuckles turning white. **No, no, why is he here? I thought he was home? Why is he here? Get out, get out, get out!**

"Kise?"

Ryōta's head snapped up, his lips already in a smile as he stared in a pair of red orbs. "Akashi-cchi, what are you doing in Tokyo?" he asked, his hands by his sides.

A frown appeared on Akashi's face. "You already asked me that." He spoke, Ryōta's smile faltering. "Are you alright?" he asked and looked closer at the blond teen, whose smile returned even brighter than ever before.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked and looked to the side, his milkshake standing in front of him untouched. "Is Kuroko-cchi also coming?" he glanced at the red haired teen with an angle, seeing his red eyes staring right at him.

"I did send him a message, but he hasn't replied me yet." Akashi answered in calm tone. "But I am not here for Kuroko." He continued, closely observing Ryōta, who felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "Momoi-san sent me a message, saying you quit basketball. Is it true?"

Ryōta turned his head to face his former captain, all of his emotions gone from his face. "Why?" he asked and tilted head to the side, Akashi's eyebrows narrowing at his change of tone. "What would you do if it is true?" he leaned on table, his golden eyes looking straight into red orbs.

"I would ask why." Akashi calmly responded and closed his eyes, a quiet sigh escaping his lips.

 _He is lying._

"And I would tell you it is none of your business." Ryōta said and looked at his milkshake. "I know this is not really the reason you are here, Akashi." He looked back at his former teammate, who remained calm just like he did. "If you think you will get to know the real reason why I am not playing anymore, you would run away."

Akashi remained silent before he spoke. "I wouldn't."

" _ **Liar,**_ " Ryōta replied and stood up, Akashi's eyes following his every move. "Go back to Kyoto." He added and left, his untouched milkshake remaining on table in front of the red haired teen.

Ryōta was walking down the street, his hands in his pockets and staring up in the sky, not even bothering to look where he was walking. A yawn escaped his lips before he took out his phone after it vibrated, announcing a message. Looking at the sender, he groaned and put it back in his pocket, continuing his way until he came to a stop in front of magazine store.

The one magazine, or should he say almost every magazine, that caught his attention were the ones with his face on. His golden eyes stared at his face; the kind of face with happiness and love for everything. But now? Where did that happiness go? Even if he asked himself that questions every day, he wasn't able to answer it.

 _Are you going to sulk again?_

He laughed.

 _Don't be such a sissy and stick to your plan._

 **What plan? I don't have any plan.** He kicked a small stone that was on his way, ignoring the voice inside his head.

"Ryōta," A female voice called from in front, making him raise his head.

"What are you doing here?" His voice held a sign of edge as he approached the flat, opening the doors. "Did she send you again?" he asked and walked inside, the woman following behind.

"Don't talk like that about mom, Ryōta." She scolded him, but he scoffed. "I came here to talk with you." she said, knowing he won't say another word.

"Why does everyone suddenly want to talk with me?" he stopped in front of elevator and turned her way. "First **mom** ," he emphasized the word, "then Aomine, Akashi and now you? What do you want? Can't you leave me alone?"

Ryōta was tired. Tired from all conversations. Tired from all the smiles he had to fake. He just wanted to leave this place. Leave and never return. **That doesn't sound bad.**

"We are worried for you." She held his hand, but he pulled them away like he was just burnt with fire. Ignoring the slight pang in her chest, she continued. "You don't call, text or write anymore. When we talk over phone you just end the call in few seconds, it doesn't even last a minute. You have changed…"

"Of course I have changed." He snapped, his eyes glaring at her. "Who wouldn't change if they lived with someone who never cares for them?" His breathing hitched as he gritted his teeth. "And how long would you actually "care" for me before you decide to ditch me like father?" He took a step forward, not even bothering to lower his voice. "Everyone already knows what is going and what are they doing? They just turn their eyes over and go on with their lives. I can't trust **anyone**."

"You can trust me." She spoke. "I am here—"

"Where were you when they got divorce?" Ryōta overtook her. "Where were you when everything was going down?" He snarled. "You were worrying more about your job than about your family that was falling apart. You weren't there when I needed you the most, so I don't need you now either." He said and walked into elevator, her golden eyes on the edge of tears as his remained cold and with no emotions.

Once he reached the apartment and walked inside, locking the doors, he leaned back and slid down, biting into fist. He closed his eyes that stung and bit harder, suppressing a yell, a scream that was threatening.

"No, no, no…" His eyes widened, gasping and started shaking his head. "I am alright. You are alright, Kise. Everything is fine. Look you are okay. You are okay, everything is…everything…" His hands were shaking as he stared at them, making fists and started hitting himself. "I am not okay. I am **not** okay."

 _You never were._

It was silent, but it let the twister of his feelings do more damage than it already was. His eyes were closed as he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was hard. Hard to hold back. He couldn't do this anymore. He can't face them and say he is fine when he isn't. He can't lie anymore. He can't push them away anymore.

But the damage was already done.

"Kuroko…" He murmured as he took out his phone. "I…Kuroko… Kuroko will…h-he will know… H-he can h-help…me…"

" _Kise-kun?_ " His voice sounded like that of melody when facing his biggest fears.

"H-hey, are you… Can you talk right now?" He tried to be calm, his breathing still fast, but calmer.

" _Of course._ " Kuroko replied and Ryōta relaxed.

 _He won't believe you._

He flinched.

No matter how many times he heard it, there were still moments he couldn't help but flinch at the voice. It always came at the worst time.

"I…I want to tell you something…" he spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

 _Why are you even trying when you know he won't believe you a word you say? He will say it is a phase and to stop wasting his time._

 **Shut up…** He shut his eyes and banged his head back on the doors few times. "I…" **Why can't I say it?** He bit his lower lip, his fingers pressing against his forehead. "I beat Aomine at basketball." He felt like throwing up. He lied. **Again**

" _Eh?_ " Kuroko was surprised. " _When did you play basketball?_ " He asked.

 _He doesn't believe you._

It was a silent voice, but it felt like it was on speaker inside his head. Ryōta didn't know what he said, but there was silence on the other side. He hated these moments when he spoke without knowing. He hated when he had no idea what he did, less alone what he said. He didn't want that. He wanted to remember, he wanted to feel, but god he hated feelings. He hated feelings, he hated to feel and he wanted to get rid of them.

His breathing hitched as he stared at phone on the ground, the call still going through.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Ryōta groaned, holding for his head and pulling for his hair. "Who would even believe anything I say?" He scoffed and looked around the room. "Why am I even bothering with them? They will just leave me behind like they always did."

 _They were never your friends._

"Shut **up**!" He yelled and threw to the ground the nearest thing. "I don't need to hear you comment on everything I say or do!" He yelled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror on the hallway.

It was grinning right back at him.

 _What? Can't handle the truth?_

It provoked him. Teased him. He could feel it right under his skin.

"Shut up. Shut up. **Shut up!** " He screamed and punched the wall, groaning seconds later as he fell on his knees. He shut his eyes, his shoulders shaking, sobs escaping his lips. "Why can't there be a day where I can be happy? Just once? I want to have a normal day..." He whispered, looking to the floor with emotionless expression though unbearable pain was seen in his eyes.

-:-

Akashi was sitting in Maji Burger, drinking latte macchiato. His eyebrows were narrowed as he stared at the empty seat in front of himself, remembering the message he received from Momoi one week ago.

 _There is something wrong with Kise-kun._

He kept repeating those words, that message before he raised his gaze, meeting with light blue eyes that seemed to hold secrets no one knows. "Kuroko," He called in quiet voice.

"Thank you for coming, Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke, putting his vanilla milkshake on table in front. "Also, I apologize for being late. I talked with Kise-kun..."

Akashi could hear clear hesitation in Kuroko's voice. "Momoi sent me a message, saying there is something wrong." He said and showed him the said message.

Kuroko quietly read it before he narrowed his eyebrows. "What else did you hear?" He asked and looked straight into his eyes.

"Nothing more than he isn't in the club anymore and that his manager is trying to call him for the last few days, but nothing. He doesn't reply anyone's call and when I met him a couple of hours ago, he looked shocked." Akashi shortly explained. "He didn't expect to see me and asked me same question twice." He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "He has changed."

"And we are not the only one that has noticed." Kuroko added Akashi's thought aloud, gaining a nod of agreement from the latter. "Have you found anything?" He asked, knowing Akashi wouldn't come if he didn't do a bit research.

"His father is mostly traveling due to his job. I didn't find anything about his mother, though his sisters don't live with them." He stared at his hands, like he held a paper, reading everything he has found out. "One of them has her own design collection while working as a model; and I couldn't find about the other. But both of them aren't living with Kise anymore." Akashi looked at Kuroko, seeing his expression troubled, which was unusual for him to show any kind of emotion. "What is wrong?" He asked alarmed, knowing there was more.

"Like I said before, Kise-kun called me less than an hour ago." Kuroko started, Akashi nodding. "He wanted to tell me something, I do not know what, but he changed his mind and started talking about him beating Aomine in one-on-one. I didn't entirely believe him, but...he said something that disturbed me." He narrowed his eyebrows.

"What did he say?" Akashi asked.

" _Why do you even bother with me, when you don't even think of me as a friend?_ "


	8. Chapter 8

Ryōta numbly laid on his bed, his golden eyes rid of every emotion as he stared into ceiling. His phone rang every now and then, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk with, less alone see anyone. He put his hand over his eyes, images of his father coming to his consciousness in no time.

 _"Useless"_

Ryōta sat up in a second, holding for his chest, pain unbearable as he tried to calm down his breathing. He shut his eyes.

 _"You can't do anything right! All you are good at is faking that smile and pose for photographers like some man whore!"_

It hurt. It hurt so much remembering those words that didn't seem to leave his subconscious like he thought they did. He held for his head, the voice of his father becoming louder by each pull on his hair.

"Ryōta" Firm hands grabbed his wrists, but all he saw were golden eyes that he could recognize anywhere.

What is she doing here!? His eyes went from and to, avoiding her gaze that was filled with pain like she was the one hurting. His mouth had gone dry, his trembling hands trying to free himself from her tight grip, but she didn't give in. Instead, she pulled him to her chest and embraced him in a hug, his chin on her shoulder, enabling him to breathe.

"G-get away..." Ryōta stuttered and tried to push her away, but like luck wasn't on his side, he didn't have any strength. It made him sick just to feel her hands around him.

"Breathe with me..." Her voice was silent and she took in a deep breath before letting it out.

Ryōta tried to push her away once more, but unconsciously took a deep breath when she did the same. His fingers curled in a fist, but uncurled them and raised them, holding on her jacket. He felt her embrace loosen and she started caressing his back in gentle and slow circles. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore that was becoming unbearable by each day.

"I am sorry..." She spoke quietly, Ryōta's hold on her jacket tightening as he buried his face in her neck, the scent of cherry blossoms, he always loved, hitting his senses.

He closed his eyes, his trembling slowly coming to a stop, his breathing becoming even, but not once did he let go of her jacket. He breathed slowly, catching himself by surprise when he felt wetness on his cheeks, realizing he was crying. He choked on his sobs that threatened to leave his mouth, the woman's hand caressing his head like she used to when he was a child.

"I am so sorry..." She whispered and leaned her cheek on top of his head, closing her eyes. "I never intended to hurt you..."

But something you never intended always ends up happening.

Ryōta quietly opened his eyes, but closed them seconds later feeling like someone has been squeezing his head by temples unable to hold back a groan. The scent of soup and feeling of warmth made him quickly sit up and despite feeling like his head would explode any second, rushed into kitchen. He expected his father, ready for anything that would leave his mouth. Never had he expected to see his mother standing where she used to years ago.

He blinked few times, unsure what to do, what to say. Should he just stand there until she turns around? Should he go back to his bedroom? Should he speak and ask what she is doing there?

 _She pities you._

Ryōta flinched and he took a step back. She doesn't. He argued back.

 _She saw you broken._

 **Shut up.**

 _If you are going to keep on breaking down in front of others no one will ever be happy. They will be forced to be by your side, which I know you don't want._

Ryōta shook with head and looked at his mother, who was sadly smiling at the pot in front of herself. **She looks so sad...** He thought to himself and lowered his gaze. **And it is my fault.**

The voice inside his head remained silent. He knew he was right.

"Ah, you are already awake, Ryōta." Her soft voice woke him from his thoughts.

He looked at her, frowning when she smiled like nothing was going on, like all these years of living alone with father were nothing but a nightmare. He looked around the kitchen and living room that was together, everything spotless, cleaned of any dust and mess. It confused him.

 **So it was a dream?** He wondered to himself and he took a step forward, smiling just a little. He walked to table and sat down, his mother placing a bowl of soup in front of him. "Thank you," He took a spoon and started eating.

His mother sat down in front of him and quietly observed him. She smiled fondly when his eyes widened and grinned widely like he always did. He was back to being bubbly Ryōta everyone knew him as. It pained her remembering all those moments when his eyes showed nothing, not even pain.

"I cleaned your uniform and clothes that were in bathroom." She spoke, Ryōta quietly nodding in understanding.

"When are Nana and Haru coming home?" He asked, not seeing the way his mother flinched at his question. "Oh, dad said he will be late, something about working more hours."

Mrs Kise quietly stared at her son, confusion seen in her eyes. "Ryōta..." She called his name quietly.

Ryōta looked at her with his golden eyes that suddenly seemed so innocent. He tilted head to the side, eating, and blinked waiting for her answer. He frowned when he saw pain and sadness in her eyes. "Did I say something bad?" He asked and stopped eating.

"Nana and Haru moved out, did you forget?" Mrs Kise forced a smile that Ryōta seemed to believe so easily.

"Oh right..." He nodded to himself and continued eating. "I forgot Nana moved to an apartment close to her store while Haru is living with her boyfriend." He smiled, looking at his plate like everything was fine. And it was...for a while.

Monday morning.

He suddenly wished it was Sunday his whole life.

He stood in front of school gates, watching his schoolmates passing him like he was nothing but ghost. Girls greeted him carefully, but he replied like he always did. His smile wide, eyes closed and waved. Everything felt like it used to. Students greeted him, but he stood still in front of gates, afraid to take a step forward.

"Oi, Kise" Male voice called out for him and he turned around like lightning on clear summer day, his eyes wide.

"Hayakawa senpai," He called and looked to the side, seeing another of his teammates. "Nakamura senpai," He smiled widely, throwing both of them off their guard.

They were confused. "We haven't seen you in a while." Nakamura spoke, beating Hayakawa before the said captain could say a word. "Your homeroom teacher said you were sick."

"Ah" Ryōta nervously laughed. "Yeah, I caught pneumonia and had to lie in bed through and through." He scratched his head, tilting head to the side. "But I am all better now, not a single cough yet." He grinned.

Hayakawa and Nakamura looked at each other, frowning.

"Oh, right," Ryōta seemed to remember something, but before he could ask or speak of, he waved with hand, laughing once more. "Never mind, just a useless thought." He said and turned back towards school. "Ah~" he sang, holding his hands behind his back while nearing the entrance. "I missed school." There was a fond smile on his lips that both seniors didn't fail to miss.

Everything seemed so normal. Everything was normal. No one dared to ask Ryōta of his absence, knowing the dark circles under his eyes and bruised knuckles on his hands were result of something, they didn't know, and along came realization that no one knew who their famous schoolmate really was. Once silent Kaijō was now cheerful once again.

The sound of basketball was heard from the gym as Nakamura walked towards open doors. He frowned, knowing it was still an hour too early for practice to begin. He stopped by doors and looked inside, his gaze instantly falling on blond hair and PE clothes. He couldn't miss that hair anywhere.

Ryōta dribbled the ball, his focus on invisible opponent in front before he dashed forward, avoiding the obstacle that was a cone and jumped, throwing the ball. It went straight in, Nakamura unconsciously smiling. Ryōta grabbed the ball and stepped back to first place, his expression troubled. The third year stood by doors for a moment more, observing the second year before he made his presence known as he stepped inside.

"Kise?" He called, his voice silent but loud enough for Ryōta to hold the ball and turn around. "What are you doing here?" He asked, approaching him slowly.

"Ah, Nakamura-cchi," Ryōta smiled, Nakamura unconsciously relaxing at the suffix. "Our last period was…uh cancelled so instead of going home sooner, I wanted to play a bit." He scratched the side of his head, slowly continuing. "I asked coach instead, not wanting to disturb Hayakawa senpai."

"I see," Nakamura nodded in understanding before he reached out his hands. Ryōta looked at him confused, but threw him the ball, the latter smiling in no second. "Want to play for a bit?" He looked straight at Ryōta, not missing the way he flinched.

"I…"

"Just for a while." Nakamura's smile was soft.

Ryōta let out a quiet sigh as he nodded and went into position, Nakamura taking his jacket off and threw it to the side. They looked into each other's eyes before Nakamura dived forward, but quickly pulled back seeing Ryōta reacted in a second. He unconsciously smiled and dived the other way, Ryōta reacting quickly once again, but this time Nakamura didn't back down.

He pushed against the other before taking a step back, catching Ryōta off guard and shot, going straight in. "One for me." Nakamura smiled and threw to Ryōta, who caught it with a huff. "Did you think I will go easy on you?" He asked.

"I haven't played in a while." Ryōta pouted, Nakamura laughing, but blinked when the former passed him, reacting in a moment. Yet he shot and the ball went in with a bounce, grinning at his senior. "You didn't say if I can or can't use my skills." Ryōta shrugged with his shoulders.

"You are cheating and you know it." Nakamura laughed once more, taking the ball from the ground. "How is it?" He asked once he stood in front of Ryōta.

"How is what?" Ryōta asked in slight confusion.

"School," Nakamura answered and dribbled the ball, diving to the right side, but pulled away the last second before ball could be taken from him. "Did anyone give you hard time?" He asked.

Ryōta laughed, Nakamura taken by surprised as it sounded so normal, so…same like every time before. "Open!" He called and took the chance, grabbing the ball. It took Nakamura by surprise and before he could react, Ryōta shot the ball, scoring again. "Senpai are you even trying?" Ryōta looked at him, his smile wicked and that of mischief.

Instead of taking the ball, Nakamura fell on the ground and started laughing. Ryōta was confused and he squatted down, holding the ball for better balance, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Senpai did you finally lose it?" Asked Ryōta like it was the most normal thing.

"I am sorry…" Nakamura caught his breath, stopping for a moment before he shook with head, chuckling to himself. "I was just… It is good to see you back." He looked straight at his former teammate.

Ryōta widened his eyes, but smiled, ignoring the pain in his chest. "You know, senpai, while I was sick I had the worst dream ever!" He claimed, sitting on the floor.

"Really? What was it about?" He asked, leaning back on his hands.

"My mom was actually divorced by my dad—" Nakamura frowned. "—and it was so awful! I also broke a window in my bedroom and guess what!" Ryōta's eyes showed nothing but excitement as he talked. "I even won against Aomine-cchi!" He grinned. "Well...I think that is the only good thing that happened during nightmare." He laughed nervously.

"Oh?" Was everything Nakamura managed to say. His chest suddenly felt tight and it was almost impossible to breathe.

The look in Ryōta's eyes as he continued talking, the way his bruise marked his cheek, his knuckles red and bruised, made it harder to focus on his words. How couldn't he see it before? How didn't anyone see it? Were they all blinded by the fact that nothing could be wrong for Ryōta? Were their thoughts nothing but "Ryōta was born with golden spoon"?

But all those smiles, all that laughter, everything they did together? How … Why … When did all go wrong?

"But worst of all was when I was thrown out of the team." Ryōta's voice woke Nakamura from his thoughts. "Can you imagine?" He laughed. "I was thrown out of the team in my dreams that when I woke up I felt so awful. Not to mention there was some weird voice in my head, talking to me and making me do things I didn't want to. But when I saw mom in the kitchen everything was much better. I still don't know why I have all these bruises and where I got them." He frowned as he looked at his hands, small pout forming on his lips.

Nakamura held his breath, his mouth dry. What was he supposed to say? What should he say? He was puzzled.

"Oh, I talked with coach and told him I couldn't come to today's practice." Ryōta looked at Nakamura, not seeing the way pain and sadness filled his eyes. "He surprisingly didn't say anything, just nodded, but I wanted to play a bit before I left." He smiled and stood up, stretching in between. "Thanks for playing with me, senpai. I feels so much better." His smile turned into grin as he added: "Well, I need to go now."

Nakamura quietly stared in front before he jumped on his feet and rushed after Ryōta, who was already by doors. "Kise" He called.

Ryōta stopped and looked behind, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"We are always here for you, don't ever forget that." He said, Ryōta only giving a smile in reply and continued his way.

Walking back into gym, Nakamura leaned on the wall, his eyes on the ball that stood still in the middle. He slid down, every word, every sentence Ryōta spoke replaying in his head like it was on repeat. He closed his eyes, held for his head and banged it on the wall behind. How could they be so stupid? How couldn't they see the pain Ryōta was in? How could they so blindly believe every lie that he spoke with that…smile on his lips? How could they call themselves teammates when they couldn't see the pain one of them was in?

He shut his eyes tighter, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, curse after curse leaving his mouth. How stupid, worthless and helpless he suddenly felt.

-:-

Ryōta was walking down the street, happily humming along the way. He greeted people with a wide smile, apologizing when he bumped into anyone, and took a picture with girls that stopped him. It felt like everything was nothing but a nightmare he woke up from. And he felt glad.

Yet as he stood in front of his apartment doors, he couldn't bring himself to hold for the doorknob and open it. He couldn't ignore the pang in his chest whenever he thought of his mother. What if she wasn't there anymore? What if she was nothing but a dream? What if he in fact woke into nightmare?

But then he heard noise from inside and the scent of food reached him the moment he unconsciously opened the doors. He looked to the side, seeing pair of shoes that were the same like the ones from the morning.

"I am home," He heard himself call down the hallway and he waited.

There were quick footsteps, and all he saw was a blinding smile, that he always loved to see. "Welcome home,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** _I have no explanation why I'm so late with updates. Really, none. Maybe all I need is sleep deprivation since that's when I'm making progress with writing while staring into space 99% of the time. I'm really sorry you've waited for so long, but thank you for sticking up with this fanfiction. No worries, I won't abandon it, never had intention in the first place though the ending is still open. I'm also working on a draft for this fic, so I can at least guide myself into all this pit that is called a mess. I'm horrible at drafts._ Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Ryōta was sitting on the couch. His legs were crossed and a book displayed on his lap, his golden eyes trailing each sentence. The distant noise in the kitchen made was calming to him. He liked it when his mother began humming to herself. Soon, he began humming along and swaying his body to the rhythm. It always captivated him. He could always relax when his mother was around.

"You're still studying?"

He startled at his mother's gentle voice. Raising his gaze, he looked into her light eyes. His lips turned up in wide smile. "I need to catch up to others. I was absent longer than I thought." He said and looked back down at his textbook.

Mrs Kise's smile faltered, but she soon regained her composure. "Why don't you go outside and hang out with your friends before dinner?" She asked and approached him. She sat down by his side and looked into his golden eyes he got from her. "School work can wait for today. You haven't been outside for days now. The moment you came from school, you occupied yourself with projects and work. I haven't seen your friends in a while."

Ryōta plumped his lower lip out, forming a pout. He looked away, but his mother laughed and took book from his lap. "Do I have to go today? I want to be with you other than outside!" He opposed.

"Fresh air, Ryōta." She caressed his cheek, smile gentle and soft. "I'll call you when dinner's done, alright?"

"Okay..." Ryōta sighed in defeat and jumped on his feet. He walked into his room to grab his phone and keys before walked on the hallway. With the corner of his eye he saw his mother standing on the doorway. She watched him with an expression he wished he didn't see. It was mixture of sadness and guilt and it made his stomach knot itself anxious.

Straightening up, he grinned when she threw him the ball. "Don't you want me to help with dinner?" He asked, but laughed when she shook with head, smiling.

"Exercise, fresh air. You need that as much as you need food." She replied and pushed herself off the doorway, standing straight. She was smaller than him by one head so she had to look up when he approached her. "Be safe, alright?"

"When am I not?" His grin spread over his lips once again before he pecked her on the cheek. "See you!" He waved with hand, opening the doors.

"Have fun!" She called after him and chuckled when he yelled instead of answering normal like he was supposed to. Shaking with head, she walked on the balcony and looked down just in time Ryōta ran out of the complex. "What a reckless child he is." She murmured amused and watched his back grow smaller until it disappeared.

Shaking her head once again, Mrs Kise walked back inside and into kitchen to continue cooking. Her smile lingered for a while more before it disappeared. The whole apartment felt small and cold. Looking around, she wrapped arms around her small form and shuddered at the plainness. Shaky breath left her lips as her eyes teared up.

"What am I doing?" Closing her eyes, she covered her mouth and let out a choking sob.

Ryōta was skipping down the street while holding the ball in his arms. He hummed along, smiling at people that greeted him. He took his phone from the pocket and went through his contacts. He stopped at the name that brought a wide smile on his lips. He tapped on the name and put phone by his ear. With other free hand he held the ball on his hip as he stopped by the red light.

" _Kise-kun?_ "

"Kuroko-cchi!" Ryōta called with excitement. "Do you have time?" He asked and leaned from one foot to another, waiting to cross the road.

" _I do. Why?_ " Kuroko asked.

"I was thinking if you want to play basketball? I'll call Aomine-cchi and you can call Kagami-cchi." He said and stepped on the road the moment light turned green.

Kuroko was quiet for a moment before he spoke. " _Alright, I'll call Kagami-kun._ "

"Great!" Ryōta's smile turned into grin as he hopped on the pavement. "I'm on the way to the playground where we usually play, so in ten minutes?" He asked.

" _Ten minutes._ " Kuroko agreed.

"Thanks, Kuroko-cchi." Ryōta added before he hanged up.

He looked from left to right, before walking on the right side, down the street. People passed by, neither paying much attention and he liked it. Looking back at his phone, he went through contacts once again and stopped by Aomine's name. He hesitated, a nauseous feeling spreading in his stomach. Shaking with head, he tapped on his name and put phone on his ear once more.

He waited. And he waited for a moment more. Just when he was ready to hang up, a tired voice picked up the call. "Aomine-cchi!" He called in a whine.

" _Huh?_ " Aomine's sleepy voice, made Ryōta pout. " _Kise?_ " He called and Ryōta could swear he heard a curse from afar. " _Why are you calling? Do you know what time it is?_ " He asked and groaned, followed by shifting.

"It's five in the afternoon and you're already sleeping?" Ryōta sounded amused. He nonchalantly walked down the street when he spotted the playground. "Wanna play basketball with Kuroko-cchi, Kagami-cchi and me?" He asked instead, knowing Aomine would groan in annoyance that he was awaken while having a good dream with his 'Mai-chan'.

" _Hah?_ " Aomine drawled out. " _Where?_ " He asked.

Ryōta smiled. "Where we usually play. I'm already here. Come quickly unless you want us to play without you." He raised an eyebrow when he heard more shuffling.

" _You play without me and I'm kicking your ass._ " The latter threatened, but Ryōta knew he didn't want to be missed out.

"Okay, okay," He laughed and stopped by the fence once he reached the playground.

When he was about to hang up, Aomine called. " _Oi, Kise._ "

Ryōta put phone back on. "Yeah?" He asked and opened the gates, walking in.

He could hear Aomine wanted to say something. " _N-never mind. I'll get ready and be there in five, ten max._ " He said and hanged up before Ryōta could say anything.

Staring at his phone in slight confusion, Ryōta shrugged and put it back in his pocket. He looked around, seeing no one was playing except children running in the park and the near children playground. Bouncing the ball to the ground, he stared at it for a moment before raising his gaze, his eyes focused on the hoop. He narrowed his eyebrows and took a step back, going into lower position, imagining there was a player in front of him. He dribbled, passing by and jumped, shooting the ball. It went straight inside and he raised his fist in the air, satisfied.

"I really missed playing basketball." He grinned to himself as he grabbed the ball from the ground. He bounced the ball again, taking a step back. Leading the ball between his legs and behind him, he startled when he didn't feel ball anymore.

"I thought you said you'll wait for us." A familiar voice spoke from behind.

Straightening up, Ryōta turned around and grinned. "Couldn't help it." He scratched the side of his head, chuckling rather nervously. "It's good to see you, Kuroko-cchi, Kagami-cchi." He raised his hand in a short wave.

"It's good to see you as well." Kuroko replied, a soft smile seen on his lips. "I heard you were sick. Do you feel better now?" He asked.

A shiver ran down Ryōta's spine. He could see there was something more in Kuroko's gaze, though he didn't know _what exactly_. It made him nervous, but he nodded. "I feel like a fish on the ground."

Kagami frowned. "You do realize that means a dead fish, don't you?" He asked.

Ryōta blinked with slight frown before slapping his hand over his face. Kagami widened his eyes while Kuroko looked at Ryōta in confusion. "I knew there was something off with this saying."

"Kise-kun, you sound like you didn't even think before saying it." Kuroko replied and threw ball to him, which he immediately caught.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Ryōta pouted.

"Is Aomine coming?" Kagami asked and looked around.

"He is," Ryōta nodded and dribbled the ball, Kagami immediately going into position. He smirked and took a step back, wondering which move to make next.

"I told you to not play without me." Aomine's voice startled Ryōta and Kagami took the chance to take the ball.

Before Ryōta realized what happened, he was caught in a headlock by Aomine and his other hand messing his blond hair. He began whining, his lips forming a pout while trying to free himself. But Aomine didn't stop, in fact he spun around, making Ryōta lose his balance and fall on the ground. Aomine toppled over, pinning him on the ground under his weight, yet still held him in a headlock.

"Aomine-cchi!" Ryōta called until he felt hands on his stomach. His eyes widened in horror and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw out blood. He stared at Aomine in fear, the sensation of his fingers that began dancing over his shirt. "S-stop it..." He said with shaky voice and tried to push Aomine off him, but without success.

"Stop what?" Aomine looked at him, his eyebrow raised.

"D-don't do it!" Ryōta called and pulled his lips into thin line before he burst out laughing. "A-Aomine-cchi!" he called, trying to wriggle out of his grasps. "K-Kuroko-cchi h-help!" He gasped between the laughter, his feet kicking and hands trying to keep on pushing Aomine away.

"Kagami-kun, did you want to say something?" Kuroko looked at Kagami, completely ignoring the calls of Ryōta, who managed to give him a look of betrayal.

"No, but I do think someone called your name." Kagami grinned, the corners of his lips reaching his eyes.

"M-mean!" Ryōta tried to sound hurt, but the tickles enabled him to. His eyes teared up and Aomine stopped, giving him mercy, despite wanting to tickle him longer. Ryōta's chest heaved in quick and short breaths as he leaned up on his elbows and looked at Aomine, who was already looking away. "You guys are horrible." He spoke and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Kise, we're not _that_ bad." Aomine reached out his hand, his lips turning in a smile.

Ryōta scowled, but he grabbed on Aomine's hand. He was off the ground in one swift moment, making him stumble before he shook his head. Hearing no voice, he looked from one to another, frown slowly making its appearance on his face. "What?" He asked.

"You okay?" Aomine asked.

Ryōta's frown deepened.

"You were sick?" He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if I were you I'd still be resting at home, not be outside wanting to play." He shrugged when Kuroko gave him a look.

"Mom wanted me to go out." Ryōta answered with a silent sigh. With his back turned to Kuroko, he didn't see the way his expression changed for a split second. "I wanted to stay home and help her out, but she didn't want to hear about it." He pouted and looked to the ground.

"Hah," Aomine snorted. "Moms..." He shook with head and held out his hands, looking at Kagami. "Ball," he said.

In confusion, Ryōta looked at Kagami, who laughed before throwing the ball to Aomine. "Eh?" He murmured and looked from one to another. "W-what's going on?" he asked.

"You're with Tetsu, idiot." Aomine rolled with eyes and already scrunched down, going into position.

Ryōta blinked like he missed what Aomine said before his eyes widened. "EH!?" He exclaimed and looked at Kuroko, who was marking Kagami. "K-Kuroko-cchi?" He called only to startle when Aomine passed him by, laughing.

"Don't just stand there, Kise-kun." Kuroko scolded him, his focus on Kagami, yet his lips betrayed him when they formed a small amused smile.

Ryōta blinked few more times before his lips stretched into wide smile. He followed Aomine in a second, trying to take the ball from his hands. What seemed like eternity, he finally felt at peace.

* * *

"That was a foul and you know it!" Kagami glared at Aomine, who nonchalantly ate his burger. "And don't just ignore me, you jerk!" He slammed his fist on table, almost spilling the drinks.

Ryōta and Kuroko quickly held theirs while Aomine sputtered out before glaring at Kagami, already arguing back. Ryōta nervously laughed and carefully continued drinking his cola while watching the two argue. Sensing eyes on him, he turned to Kuroko, who was suddenly more interested into his food than at the argument going on in front of them.

"What?" Ryōta decided to ask instead.

Kuroko looked at Ryōta and tilted head to the side. "What?" He asked back.

Ryōta smiled. He knew where this was going. If Kuroko wanted to play, so can he. "You were looking at me." He said.

"I wasn't," Kuroko replied and took a sip of his milkshake, but didn't look away from him. "Maybe you drank too much of cola?" He asked instead.

Ryōta chuckled, but said nothing as he took a sip instead. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out with a small frown before his eyes went wide. "Oh shoot!" He jumped on his feet, Aomine and Kagami stopping in a second. "I'm late for dinner!"

"Right, you did say your mom was making dinner." Aomine said.

"Exactly!" Ryōta claimed and grabbed his ball with one hand while with other his drink. "Sorry guys, I want to hang out longer, but it's already late." He apologetically smiled before running out of Maji Burger, swiftly avoiding people on the way all while apologizing.

Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine only watched in stunned silence before they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "God I missed teasing him." Aomine shook with head and took another bite of his burger.

"You sound like you're confessing, Aomine-kun." Kuroko spoke in curiosity.

"What?" Aomine looked at him before he choked when he processed what Kuroko just said. "Come on, Tetsu, I don't swing that way!" He quickly defended himself and glared at Kagami, who was laughing. "Brilliant, just brilliant. And what about you, _Bakagami_?" He snarled when this time Kagami was the one ending up choking.

"What do you mean what about me, _Ahomine_?" Kagami glared at him.

"If I go down, I won't be the only one!"

Kuroko looked at both with deadpan expression. He didn't say a word as he quietly stood up and left the table, feeling rather unpleasant glances pointed at them. The last thing he wanted was to be prohibited from having his favourite milkshake from Maji Burger. And that definitely didn't mean he will tell Aomine and Kagami to calm down and stop bickering. They need some cold treatment either way.

But Kuroko wondered as he walked down the street with milkshake in his hand. His light blue eyes stared in front, focused on a point in his gaze that could be anything. His attention was on Ryōta, who was his usual-self; an excited ball of a small puppy if he was direct. Not that he minded, he in fact liked Ryōta being back to himself. It calmed and eased him, knowing that everything was _alright_ and that he was safe. But what confused and disturbed him the most was the fact that he talked of his mother.

Ryōta never talked about his family. When it was time for him to go home all he said was "I need to go" or "I'm running late. Sorry guys," before he disappeared from their sights. No one asked him, no one even _bothered_ to ask him to stay longer. Not once did Kuroko remember where he was asking Ryōta about his family.

Kuroko stopped midway, his drink forgotten in his hands as he stared in front of himself horrified that his eyes showed clearly. When was the last time that everyone hanged out with each other and just be themselves without teasing Ryōta? Were there even moments as such? As much as he tried to remember at least one moment, all he remembered were the times they teased him, always interrupting him and not letting him speak until he walked away sulking.

Kuroko stood in the middle of the street when he spotted blond hair. His blue eyes met with golden colour that suddenly seemed like they could pierce right through him. Kuroko knew Ryōta didn't see him as he stood on the other side of the street, his face free of any expression and emotion. He blankly stared in front of himself and Kuroko wondered. He wondered just how broken Ryōta was that he refused to show to anyone?


	10. Chapter 10

There was laughter that filled the apartment. Ryōta was sitting by table, happily talking with his mother. He laughed and he felt at peace.

"Ryōta," She called. He looked at her and her smile disappeared. "It's time for you to wake up."

Ryōta jolted awake. He rushed into bathroom and leaned over the sink, eyes wide. His hands shook as he held on it, his breathing uneven; quick and short. His eyes that not too long ago held that certain light, a hope of something good, was now gone and all it was replaced with was anger, unbearable pain and madness that grew with each word echoing in his head like a broken player. His grip tightened on the sink, knuckles turning white, hands covered with bruises and cuts he had no memories of getting. It scared him; the thought of unknown right behind the corner, like it was waiting for him, like it knew he was there, hesitating.

 _You're useless._

He knew it felt too good when he didn't hear it in his mind.

 _I don't understand how anyone could be friends with you._

He knew it was just a dream when his mother came.

 _You are nothing but pretty face and shitty personality._

His chest heaved, searching for air.

 _You don't care for anyone except for yourself and how to gain things. If you don't get what you want you discard them like trash. But the truth is, you are trash._

He opened his mouth, trying to breathe, but all he could was inhale over and over again. He needed air.

 _You can't do anything right._

His vision blurred and he lost footing, falling on his knees.

 _Everything needs to be cleaned after you. Such a baby you are._

 _Shut up, no one asked for your opinion._

His breathing grew even more uneven and he leaned down, his eyes shut, memories and faces replying in front of his eyes. A choke escaped his lips as he still hanged on the sink, before sobs filled the small bathroom, followed with shaking of his head.

"Please..." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "Someone...make it stop..." He begged even though he knew no one can hear him.

* * *

Kuroko stood in front of the door. He looked down the hallway, seeing no one, before he looked back at the displayed surname beside the door. He raised his hand and knocked. His eyebrows narrowed when the door creaked open. Looking down the hallway once more, he quietly pushed it open and took a step in. The apartment was dark and rather quiet. He knew Ryōta was home, or at least he thought he was.

"Kise-kun?" He called quietly and walked in. He took phone from his pocket, already typing a number. He put phone to ear, when he heard noise from one of the rooms. He walked towards and gently pushed the doors open. His blue eyes widened the moment a female voice spoke on the other side.

" _Tokyo's hospital. How can I help you?_ "

Kuroko stared at Ryōta, who was curled in a ball, shaking. His eyes fell on scissors that were lying not too far away and Ryōta's hands were covering his head.

" _Hello? Is anyone there?_ " The woman asked.

"I..." Kuroko stammered before he told Ryōta's address and the number of his apartment. "I-I think he tried to...tried..." He couldn't end his sentence, but the woman knew what he wanted to say. Once he hanged up, he put phone into his pocket and slowly knelt down. "Kise-kun," He called quietly, but seeing he didn't hear him, he reached out his hand. He carefully put it on his shoulder and felt the way he tensed. "Kise-kun—"

Before Kuroko could say another word, Ryōta turned his way and hugged him, his face in his chest. He shivered, but Kuroko didn't say a word. He relaxed, his shoulders slumping and slowly wrapped arms around him. He caressed his back.

"M-make them s-stop..." Ryōta hiccupped. He clang on Kuroko's jacket, hiccups turning into sobs. "I wanted to..." His voice was muffled. Kuroko flinched at his words, but didn't pull away. "B-but I was s-scared..."

Kuroko remained silent when he heard sirens in the distance. He continued to caress his back as he spoke in quiet voice. "I'm here..."

Kuroko wasn't sure what to feel. His chest felt tight when he saw Ryōta cry. He wanted to help him and he knew the only way he could, was to let him know he was there. As he watched a paramedic escort him to the ambulance, the other stayed by his side, asking him questions. He didn't know where his father was. He didn't know where his mother went. Just yesterday he was alright, smiling, laughing and joking around and today it was close to almost losing him.

"Can I go along?" He asked before they left.

The paramedics looked at each other.

"I'm the only one close to him."

Was he?

Ryōta was sitting on bed in hospital. He stared at his hands that were shaking, his eyes going along the lines of his veins that were visible. His eyes were blank, empty of any emotion. He heard doors opening and closing. He knew those footsteps.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko's voice was quiet and filled with sadness.

 _He pities you._

Ryōta remained still, staring at his hands.

"I called Akashi-kun."

His heart skipped a beat and it paced up. **No...** A shiver ran down his spine.

 _Now everyone knows._

Ryōta swallowed hard.

"He'll contact your moth—"

"No!" Ryōta yelled and he was on his feet.

Kuroko startled and took a step back unconsciously. He watched him with wide eyes. It was the first time Ryōta ever raised his voice on his friends. He remembered the call. How couldn't he see it?

"Kise-kun—"

"She left me again!" Ryōta's voice was loud and his eyes filled with anger. Kuroko shuddered when the doors opened, revealing a nurse. "She left the moment _he_ came back, just like years ago! And you'll do the same! The moment you see the chance you'll go! That's who you are!"

"Kise-kun!" The nurse rushed in, doctor soon following. They held him and forced him to lie on the bed. The doctor told the nurse to bring him injection and she nodded. She looked at Kuroko, rushing him out along. It wasn't safe.

"I suggest you stay outside until we calm him down." She shortly said and disappeared down the hallway.

Kuroko stood on the hallway, his eyes wide while listening to Ryōta's screams. He saw the nurse coming with two more and they walked into the room. Voices were shouted over one another, Ryōta's screams among them. Kuroko held for his head and unknowingly to him, he leaned on the wall behind, sliding to the floor.

One moment there were screams, the next everything turned silent. Kuroko stared at his hands, before he heard the doors open. He immediately stood on his feet and looked at doctor. His heart was beating against his chest, lump growing in his throat. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

"H-how is Kise-kun?" He forced himself to speak loud.

The doctor stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything." He replied, his expression that of a man, who just apologized that he couldn't save him. "I must speak with his guardian over the matter. If you excuse me." He lowered his head and walked away.

Kuroko stared after the doctor before he looked back at closed door of which Ryōta lied behind. He didn't have time to think. He had to act. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and began walking towards doors, his steps small and quick. He held phone in hands and typed a message before sending it to his former teammates. If no one from Ryōta's family will act, it will be them. And Kuroko knew that once Akashi and Aomine get involved for someone they care about, they will never back out.

-:-

Ryōta was dreaming. He was lying on the grass, forest and waterfall somewhere behind. There were birds singing, with a soft wind breeze. He liked it. It was peaceful, no harm felt in any way. If he could, he would stay and never leave.

The beeping soon entered his consciousness. He narrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes. The sky above him was blue and without a single cloud in his vision. The sun was shining, warming his cold skin and he could hear voices in the distance. Sitting up, he looked around and only now noticed dark clouds above the forest.

A shiver ran down his spine and he blinked, jolting before he appeared in the middle of nowhere, darkness surrounding him completely. He looked around, turning to see any kind of light, doors or thing that would make him see he wasn't alone. But there was nothing. He was alone.

 _Ryōta._

His golden eyes widened and he turned in a second, meeting with his own reflection that stood just in front. He frowned, seeing his own face, but no mirror in-between.

 _Look at you._

He—no, _it_ spoke. Ryōta flinched and took a step back while his reflection remained still, unmoving.

 _Tell me, Ryōta. Why did you fail?_

It cocked its head to the side, its eyes boring right through Ryōta. He wanted to look away, to move, turn, anything, but he was glued to the spot. Frozen.

The corner of its lips turned into scowl.

 _What? Were you afraid to survive and then everyone treating you as someone, who wanted to kill himself?_

Ryōta flinched. He was afraid. Afraid to wake up and see his father, telling him that he can't do a simple thing alright. He was afraid to see Kuroko and his pity. He was afraid everyone he knew would walk away.

 _Ryōta, don't be afraid. You heard Kuroko will call your mother. And she'll come again. And then your father will know. He'll come, yell at you, treat you like you're worth less than a fly. Then there's Akashi, someone who has nothing to do with this. But hey, don't worry!_

Its' voice was now high and louder. And it laughed, chills running down Ryōta's spine.

 _You're going to be fine._

It smiled, the corners of its' lips turning into smirk.

 _I'll take care of you like I always did._

It took a step forward and another, until it was standing right in front of Ryōta. Ryōta watched him with fear in his eyes, but there was also an emotion of knowing he will be alright. There was something about its voice that comforted him, telling him to trust him. And as much as he knew it was the reason for his sleepless nights and moments where he suddenly gets sad, he liked how worried it looked.

 _But for me to be able to help you,_

It looked into his golden eyes that showed feelings from love to fear.

 _You must trust me._

Its voice was gentle, unlike all times before.

Ryōta closed his eyes and smiled. "It's okay." He spoke in quiet voice. Opening his eyes, he looked at his reflection that stood in front of him, confusion seen on its face. "You don't have to protect me this time. I know you were afraid to be left alone, but you won't be. You're a part of me." His smile grew softer. "You're me and I know you as much as you know me. And you _know_ what I want."

They stared at each other, neither looking away.

 _You're going to regret it._

"I might," he whispered and lowered his gaze. "But I have people that care for me."

 _They left you the moment you showed weakness._

"They were surprised, confused."

 _They always interrupted you, told you to shut up, ignored you, left you behind and used you for your good looks and fame. They don't care—they never cared._

"Yet they're still here."

 _They won't stay._

"That's okay."

 _You'll be left alone like many times before._

"I'll find new friends; someone that cares."

There was silence.

Ryōta raised his head, his expression calm and collected. "I want _you_ to trust me this time." His voice was filled with confidence, his back straight.

His reflection stared at him, eyes showing no emotion. It seemed like it was thinking and collecting thoughts from past to present before it spoke.

 _Then you'll forgive me, for what I'm about to do._

Before Ryōta could react, he fell into darkness.

-:-

Ryōta opened his eyes and stared up into ceiling. He averted his gaze to the side and looked around the room, realizing he was alone. The beeping of his heart soon caught his attention. It was rapid, but it slowed down with few deep breaths he took. Hearing the doors open, he looked towards and saw a nurse walking in.

The corners of her lips turned in a soft smile. "How are you feeling, Kise-kun?" Her voice was gentle and rather quiet.

"Tired." Was his short answer. "Was anyone here?" He asked, remembering Kuroko before the doctor gave him sedative.

The nurse widened her eyes at his tone that was mixture of coldness and anger, but brushed it aside. "Your friends and your mother. We tried to contact your guardian, father, but he was unavailable." She shortly explained and checked the monitor.

Ryōta looked down at his hands that were tied to the bed. Looking back at the nurse, he saw her writing down on the clipboard that she held in hands. He quietly observed her, until she turned back to him. Her eyes that were dark stared into his lighter ones.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" She asked, knowing the look he was giving. He wanted someone, something.

"No. I don't want to see anyone."


End file.
